Vengeance
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: On ne joue pas un sale tour à Mukuro et Hibari sans en payer les conséquences, Belphegor et Fran l'apprendront à leurs dépends.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Amano Akira a refusé de me céder les droits D8 !_

_Rating : M, mais pas pour tout de suite, enfin ça ne tardera pas, ne vous en faites pas bande de pervers :P ( Quoi j'en fais partie ?)_

_Paring : Bel/Fran, du 6918 mais ça ne joue pas dans l'histoire (Dommage 8P) et des sous-entendus de X/S xD_

_Autatrice : C-Dark-Dreams o/_

_Note : Alors, la voilà, la suite de Trois mètres carrés, comme promis, la vengeance du couple Vongola. Je voudrais remercié ma Beta-lectrice, ma chère Thény o/ Pour ces corrections, parce que Dieu sait combien j'en ai besoin, et pour l'inspiration qu'elle me donne. (Oui sans elle vous n'auriez pas eu ce début de fiche avec une semaine) xD_

_Bonne Lecture. o/ J'espère. 8D_

* * *

** ~ Chapitre 1 ~ **

« Quoi ? Mais t'as pété un câble Boss ! »

« La ferme Déchet.

« Mais c'est quoi cette idée ? »

« Boss, vous êtes vraiment tordu »

« Assouvi tes fantasmes sur Squalo »

« De quoi tu parles, déchet ? »

« Je peux comprendre que les menottes ça t'excite, mais menotte Squalo, pas nous. »

« Ta gueule déchet ou en plus des menottes, la mission tu la fais en jupe. »

« Boss, pourquoi tant de perversité ? »

« J'ai mes raisons »

En effet, il avait ses raisons. Et ses raisons s'appellent Mukuro Rokudo et Hibari Kyoya. Ils avaient demandés à Xanxus d'envoyer Bel et Fran en mission ensemble, menottés l'un à l'autre contre quelques bouteilles de bourbon. Ce dernier avait rapidement accepté car ce serait un moyen de se venger de toutes les farces du prince et de l'air plus qu'insupportable de je-m'en-foutisme de son Kohai. Les deux victimes ne comprirent les raisons de leur boss que lorsque celui-ci évoqua le fait que les menottes seraient en fait des illusions de Mukuro. Elles seront très dures à briser et s'il le faisait Mukuro serait au courant et ils devraient affronter la colère de Xanxus à leur retour.

Les deux Varia partirent faire leur valise, c'était une simple mission d'espionnage et ils allaient rester trois jours dans un hôtel. Ils descendirent dans le hall du manoir, là où Xanxus, Mukuro et Hibari les attendaient. Ils avaient tous un énorme sourire sadique au bout des lèvres. L'illusionniste Vongola fit apparaître une magnifique paire de menottes roses à froufrou violet autour des poignés des deux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers regardaient l'objet avec horreur et dégoût.

« Kufufu, elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourrez les enlever que 5 minutes par jour, faites-en bonne usage »

« Maître je croyais que vous étiez content de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ? »

« Kufufu, ce n'est pas faux mais quand on me joue un tour, on en paye les conséquences »

« C'était ça ou je vous mordais à mort »

« J'aurais préféré plutôt que de passer trois jours enchaîné à ce monstre »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis » déclara l'ex-préfet, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« Ushishishi, Boss, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tue ce crapaud »

« Bel-sempai, c'est vous qui insistez pour que je le porte ! » Soupira Fran en désignant son chapeau.

« Ferme-la »

Il voulut lancer des couteaux sur Fran mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était vraiment pas pratique sans sa main gauche. (Oui Fran n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider). Il lui restait sa Visone tempesta, heureusement car il aurait eu des problèmes en cas de dégénérescence de la mission.

« La cible se déplace beaucoup, vous devez la suivre » dit simplement Xanxus.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je rendrais les menottes invisibles quand vous serez dehors. Ce n'est pas par plaisir mais par nécessité, vous vous feriez beaucoup trop remarquer avec ses merveilles aux poignets » les rassura en quelques sortes Mukuro.

Ils partirent ensuite en avion presque main dans la main. Belphégor s'essayait à des exercices de yoga (entendez par là, j'inspire j'expire) pour ne pas tuer l'homme à côté de lui qui commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. Comment pouvait-il être aussi indifférent alors qu'il prenait l'avion avec un prince. Il allait lancer un couteau quand Fran prit la parole.

« Bel-sempai, je sais déjà que ces trois jours vont être horribles mais s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de profiter de moi »

« Ushishishi, les princes ne s'intéressent pas à la vermine »

« Alors arrêtez de me regarder ! C'est gênant »

« Continue comme ça et à la fin de la mission j'offre ton cadavre à Lussuria pour qu'il s'amuse avec »

« Bel-sempai, vous me faites peur parfois »

« Ushishishi »

Puis le plus jeune retourna dans son mutisme et Bel s'endormit. Il fut réveillé trois heures plus tard par la main de Fran qui dégageait la tête du blond de son épaule avec une moue ennuyée. Bel regarda l'autre avec dégoût et s'abandonna à la contemplation du ciel à travers le hublot.

Ils finirent par atterrir au Japon, pas loin de Namimori. Ils regardèrent le plan qu'on leur avait fourni et se rendirent à l'hôtel. Ils faillirent s'évanouirent en se rendant compte que c'était un Love Hôtel dans lequel Xanxus les avaient logés. Enfoiré ! Prétexte ? L'ennemi est un habitué.

« Bel-sempai, je renouvelle ma requête »

« Ushishishi, mon petit Fran tu es vraiment parano, on dirait une vierge »

La grenouille ne répondit pas et entra dans l'établissement en tentant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues à son sempai. En vain, celui-ci le remarqua et comprit avec un certain sadisme qu'il avait touché un point sensible et était bien décidé à s'en servir contre lui mais pour le moment ils devaient se rendre dans leur chambre qui à priori se trouvait à côté de celle de l'homme qu'ils espionnaient. Ils s'y trainèrent sans grand enthousiasme. Puis ils entrèrent dedans et découvrirent l'antre de leurs futurs malheurs. Fran ne put résister à la vision et tomba à genou sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant c'est qu'il entraînerait Bel dans sa chute. Mais ce dernier ne lui en voulut pas, il avait faillit avoir la même réaction mais un prince ne s'agenouille pas.

On pouvait comprendre leur réaction, la chambre était tout sauf faite pour notre duo, elle était assez petite et un grand lit en forme de cœur se trouvait au milieu de la salle prenant un maximum d'espace. Des coussins roses, rouges et violets ornaient le lit, des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol et comble de l'horreur les murs étaient rose et le sol violet. Une salle de bain devait se trouver derrière la porte au fond de la salle, mais ils n'avaient pas la force d'aller voir.

Les problèmes pouvaient commencer.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que pour le moment ça vous plait. n'hésitez pas laisser une petite Review, car ça motive vraiment ! _

_Bisoux._

_Laure_59 : Merci encore pour tes Reviews et pour répondre à celle poster sur Trois mètres carrés, j'espère que cette vengeance te semble assez terrible et que tu n'es pas dessus :) J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira et que tu seras encore là pour me commenter o/_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Amano Akira .w. /Mais si vous toucher à Bel ou Fran je vous... /PAN/

Note : Meeerci pour toute vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir ! w ! Merci aussi à Theny pour les corrections et l'inspiration. Vous aime les gens.

Reviews : 

Laure-59 : Hiii ! Encore merci, énormément. Je suis vraiment touchée que ça te plaise autant. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite. Bisoux x3

Manion-chan : Merci miss. Toi aussi continue comme ça. x3

Baka-Ushi : XDDDDDDD ! Mon dieu ! Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire *Pas très intelligent vu que j'étais en cours /oui, oui je sais. pas bien de regarder ses reviews en cours/ Et oui, ils sont sadique les messieurs èOé ! Voici donc la suite.

Revan-Hikin : Comme tu dis xD Merci pour la reviews **

Akatsuki-Akisa : Ow ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui les menottes à froufrous... Je préfère ne pas dire d'où ça m'est venue xD Mais je suis rassurer que tu trouve que mes perso ne sont pas OCC ( Là Fran arrive et me dit : t'as façon d'employer "Mais" ici c'est pas correcte sale perverse étudiante /VA CREVER/) Encore merci pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ** x3

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture o/

* * *

~~ Chapitre 2 ~~

Vingt minutes. Ça ne faisait que vingt minutes et Fran avait déjà une forte envie de tuer Bel. Ce dernier l'avait tiré partout dans la chambre sans lui demander son avis et maintenant il avait décrété qu'il était l'heure de sa sieste bien mérité (alors qu'il avait passé presque tout le trajet à dormir) et avait donc forcé Fran à s'allonger au près de lui dans le lit.

Il n'était que dix heures du matin (ils avaient passés la nuit dans l'avion, le décalage horaire n'arrangeant rien), la journée allait être longue, vraiment très longue. Comme les deux qui suivraient. Et le prince n'en faisait déjà qu'à sa tête. Mais ils avaient une mission, et ils devaient la mener à bien. Et ce n'était pas les caprices de Belphegor qui allaient changer quelque chose.

Peut-être que le Blond était masochiste ? L'autre garçon en revanche, ne voulait pas subir la colère de leur Boss. Il se releva donc brusquement tirant à sa suite Bel, ce qui le tira du léger sommeil dans lequel il avait plongé en peu de temps. Le plus grand avait des éclairs dans les yeux et il foudroyait son acolyte avec. Pourquoi il l'avait réveillé ? Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le faire chier ? Déjà qu'il devrait passer du temps avec cette putain de sainte-nitouche batracienne. Ce qui signifie que toutes les pensées mal honnête qu'il a pour lui, il devrait les garder pour lui. Et aussi éviter de penser à des choses déplacées, ce serait mal vu d'avoir une érection alors qu'il est couché près de Fran. Et en plus il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais il allait le tuer, le découper en morceau. En faire du sushi pas frais…

"- Fran enfoiré ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? Tu veux crever ?

- Pas du tout Bel-sempai ! Mais nous sommes en mission, donc il faut travailler et étant donner les complications – il secoua son poignet droit qui était relié à celui de gauche du prince - il faudrait mieux que l'on règle certains points.

- Et bien, soupira Bel. Je préférais quand t'étais silencieux finalement.

- Bel-sempai, je suis sérieux.

- Ushishishi, moi aussi.

- Bien… Alors c'est moi qui décide comment gérer nos cinq minutes de liberté.

- Ushishishi, t'es plus malin que t'en as l'air.

- C'est normal, une coiffe de Grenouille, ça ne donne pas l'air intelligent.

- Ushishishi, ta tête non plus. Bref, tu veux parler, parlons. Une idée ?

- Oui, pendant que vous faisiez le paresseux, j'ai réfléchit … Et arrêtez de me lancer des couteaux.

- Et donc ?

- Bah, il va falloir se servir de ce délai pour s'habiller et se déshabiller… Sinon on ne pourra pas la faire et je refuse de porter les mêmes vêtements pendant trois jours.

- C'est vrai… Mais ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir prendre nos douches, aller aux toilettes et manger ensemble ? demanda avec dégoût le Prince.

- Oui… Soupira Fran en rougissant.

- Hors de question !

- Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas, vous risquez de tenter quelque chose !

- Ushishishi, petite prude frigide.

- Bel-sempai… C'est bien parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, sinon j'aurais fait autrement. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir nu. (Moi si) Déclara Fran en rougissant de plus belle, il décida ensuite de cacher ces foutus rougissements avec une illusion.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser regarder ?

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais vous connaissant, ce ne serait pas étonnant que vous fassiez le gigolo…

- Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste.

- Si vous le dites. Bien, c'est réglé. La mission.

Ils s'installèrent de façon à pouvoir étudier les dossiers que Squalo avait faits. C'était toujours lui qui se tapait la paperasse. Comme quoi, coucher avec le boss, ça n'a pas que des avantages.

Le dossier n'était pas trop gros. La routine en somme. Un type sur qui les Vongola avaient des doutes concernant des affaires avec des familles ennemies. Ils devraient le suivre partout. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de louche. Grâce à Hibari ils étaient sur qu'il y aurait une transaction pendant les trois jours que durait leur mission. Le mec s'appelait Yaoki Kurotani. 27 ans. Grand. Brun foncé. Yeux noirs violets. Beau gosse. Hein ? Ah… Lussuria a du passer par là.

Les instructions étaient claires. S'il sort, ils sortent. S'il entre dans magasin, ils y vont aussi et font leurs courses si c'est nécessaire. Des courses qui d'ailleurs ne leur serviraient jamais. Fran proposa de les donner à une œuvre de charité. Il se reçut un couteau pour ça. Mais ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour les donner à la mère de Tsuna. Elle s'était occupée d'eux à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs passages au japon. Pour en revenir à la mission, partout où irait ce type, ils devraient y être. Mais en étant discret. Fran devra utiliser ses illusions deux ou trois fois car le gars remarquera vite qu'il est suivit s'il garde leurs apparences qui en plus de ça ne sont pas du tout discrètes. Entre un qui a les cheveux verts et qui porte un chapeau grenouille et l'autre qui porte un diadème et a tellement de cheveux qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux, ils ont toutes les chances de se faire remarquer. Ils regardèrent plus attentivement le dossier et y découvrirent un petit mot.

"Mon stupide apprenti et le prince de pacotille qui lui sert de coéquipier.

J'espère que les menottes ne vous dérangent pas et que vous saurez y trouver quelques avantages. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça a quelque chose d'excitant d'être menotté l'un à l'autre pendant trois jours ? Non ? J'aimerais bien essayer avec mon petit Kyo mais il ne me laisse pas faire ! Quel égoïste ! Hum pardon… Je m'égare.

Sinon, je vous écris ce petit mot pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime pour vous donner un conseil. Etant donner que vous serez attaché l'un à l'autre (par mes soins en plus), vous ne pourrez pas vous éloigner (logique me direz-vous) et ce sera suspect, le mieux serait que vous fassiez semblant (ou pas) de sortir ensemble.

Aller, je vous laisse. Ne faites pas trop de sport.

Tout le bonheur du monde, Mukuro Hibari (mais lui dites pas que je me suis appeler comme ça)."

Ils relirent le mot pour être surs d'avoir bien lu. Ce type était taré. Pas possible autrement. Suicidaire en prime. Ils les avaient cherchés tout le long du mot… Et à ce rythme la, il allait trouver Bel. Ce dernier regarda Fran curieusement et poussa un soupir.

"- Tu t'entoures vraiment de personne étrange, Fran.

- … Hum, c'est. Mukuro est mon maître et… vous mon sempai…

- Ushishishi, tu as bon goût.

- Hum… Je n'ai surtout pas le choix.

- Connard !

- Vous êtes vulgaire Bel-sempai !

- Ushishishi !"

Après avoir lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire, ils trouvèrent, non sans envie de mettre fin à leurs jours, que l'idée de l'autre tête d'Ananas n'étais pas mauvaise finalement. Lequel des deux les répugnait le plus ? Avouer que l'autre enfoiré de Vongola, à qui ils avaient quand même rendu un grand service, avait raison ou devoir faire semblant d'être un couple heureux déambulant dans les rues main dans la main. Hum… Le choix est trop dur.

Ils attendirent pendant trois heures. L'un surveillant avec son ordinateur portable le moindre signe venant du couloir où ils avaient préalablement placé des caméras, pendant que l'autre se reposait. Fran en avait besoin, il avait à peine dormi dans l'avion. Et puis, ça leur évitait d'avoir à se parler.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant en face de "l'hôtel" comme ça si ce Yaoki sortait, ils ne pourraient pas le louper. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à manger d'ailleurs. Surtout Fran car il devait supporter le poids de la main de Bel qui ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes, sur que l'homme sortirait. Après tout Xanxus leur avait dit qu'il était souvent dehors. Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard l'homme quittait l'immeuble en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde. Belphegor rigola en pensant que les murs devaient être épais. Ils virent leur cible dire au revoir à la jeune femme en lui promettant un "Je te rappelle" aussi vrai que la poitrine de cette dernière.

Bon, il était temps de le suivre. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et déposèrent l'argent sur la table. Ils allaient se mettre en route quand Bel se tourna vers Fran, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Ushishishi, mon petit Fran que dirais tu de devenir ma princesse ?"

Fran se contenta de rouler des yeux et de saisir la main que se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Bel s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura sur un ton qui aurait du terrifier l'autre, qu'il avait intérêt à avoir l'air heureux. La grenouille se força donc tant bien que mal à sourire. Vraiment… Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Ils regardèrent où l'homme allait en le suivant de loin. Puis quand ils le virent rentrer dans un magasin, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts eu une idée et son sourire se fit sadique. Bel-sempai voulait qu'il joue le jeu ? Pas de problème, il allait le jouer.

"Mon cœur, j'ai quelques petits trucs à acheter. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?" Dit-il en s'agrippant au bras de son coéquipier et en désignant le magasin d'un coup de menton.

Belphegor ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste. Il l'avait appelé mon cœur ! ... Lui ! Et il n'avait pas le droit de vomir. En plus cet enfoiré l'avait tutoyé et sa voix avait l'air enthousiasme. Vraiment ! C'était choquant ! Et puis il savait bien que c'était pour se foutre de sa gueule. Fran rigola intérieurement de la réaction de son sempai. Et c'était lui la prude frigide… Enfin, ils n'avaient pas le temps, alors il entraîna le blond dans le magasin. Ce dernier était encore trop choqué pour répliquer.

Ils n'auraient pas du traîner car ils avaient perdu le Kurotani ! Idiots ! Si le boss l'apprenait ils étaient morts. Ils partirent donc à sa recherche dans le magasin qui n'était pas franchement petit. Fran eu quand même le réflexe de prendre un panier, pour faire semblant.

La scène était vraiment comique. Beaucoup trop. Ils allaient de rayons en rayons sans trouver leur cible. Des cris fusaient "à gauche je te dis !" " Chéri calme toi !" "Fallait aller à droite !" "Mais non." En plus l'homme-grenouille s'amusait à mettre quelques trucs dans le panier en prétextant des "Mon ange, on peut prendre ça ? C'est très bon pour la santé !" Oui, vous l'aurez compris. Bel avait des envies de meurtre très poussé et Fran s'amusait comme un petit fou.

En plus à un moment, ils n'avaient pas réussit à se mettre d'accord sur la direction à prendre, résultat ils avaient tentés de partir chacun de leur côté en oubliant momentanément les menottes et ils furent tirés en arrières sous le regard interrogatif des autres clients qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle attraction. Une grand-mère fit un grand sourire et dit d'une voix emplie de tendresse :

" Ah ! Les jeunes de nos jours ! Ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils sont comme liés l'un à l'autre. "

Fran lui fit un grand sourire pendant que Bel se retenait de la tuer. Mais il eu une idée et prit son compagnon dans ses bras en le serrant fort et lui murmura un "désolé". Il descendit sa main libre sur les fesses de l'autre garçon entraînant les rougissements immédiats de celui-ci. Heureusement pour Froggy, Kurotani passa pas loin d'eux et ils purent reprendre leur filature.

Une fois en dehors du magasin, Fran sortit un sac de sa poche et rangea les aliments dedans. Ils se préparaient mentalement à devoir passer l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues avec l'autre mais heureusement pour eux l'homme retourna à l'hôtel. Une fois dans leur chambre ils se réinstallèrent de façon à pouvoir espionner la chambre d'à côté. Il ne se passa rien d'intéressant pendant l'après-midi. Ce qui était étrange, que pourrait-il faire dans une chambre de Love hôtel pendant tout ce temps s'il était seul ? Travailler évidement. Mais pourquoi ne pas choisir une chambre dans un hôtel normal dans ce cas ? Parce qu'un Love hôtel était une bien meilleure couverture. Autant dire qu'il semblait de plus en plus suspect aux deux varias.

Puis ils descendirent dîner dans le même restaurant. Belphegor s'amusait à handicapé le plus possible son kohai. Celui-là avait donc beaucoup de mal à manger. Ce qui faisait bien rire la raison de ses malheurs. Ce fut pire quand Bel ne leva même plus la main. Alors Fran fut contraint de se faire donner la béqué devant tout le monde. Ce type était un vrai psychopathe. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre quand ils eurent finis. Une femme brune entra dans la chambre d'à côté.

" – Bel-sempai….

- Oui ?

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes…

- … T'es gaucher j'espère.

- Vous savez bien que non sempai…

- … beurk."

Ils y allèrent et Fran comprit la raison de la question de Bel… Oui, lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé avoir la main à quelques centimètres du sexe de quelqu'un qui urine. Il rougit à nouveau.

"- Bel-sempai, ne regardez pas !

- Et tu ne veux pas que je te la tienne pendant qu'on y est ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais regarder ?"

Fran soupira. Ils passèrent tous les deux aux toilettes. Après tout, comme ça c'était fait. Ils se déshabillèrent ensuite et prirent leur douche. Ils firent un grand effort pour ne pas regardez le corps de l'autre et Fran ressemblait à une tomate tout le long de la douche. Car bien entendu ils avaient quand même lâché un petit coup d'œil discret au corps de l'autre. Et… Ces corps en question étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils s'allongèrent donc sur le lit de forme ridicule. Bel à droite, Fran à gauche. Mais la forme en question, les forçait à se serrer plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Seulement sans prévenir, le plus âgé se plaça à califourchon sur le plus jeune, un sourire mauvais et pervers sur les lèvres. Il commença à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard interrogatif. Il se contenta de caresser son torse du bout de ses doigts en guise de réponse. En dessous du simple boxer qu'il portait, il sentait le membre de Fran se durcir de plus en plus sous ses caresses. Il arrivait à exciter ce type. Il commença à frotter ses hanches sur celles du garçon aux cheveux verts.

" – Bel-sempai… arrêtez…

- Et bien… Pour quelqu'un qui m'appelait mon cœur tout à l'heure…

- Je jouais le jeu, descendez de moi.

- Ushishishi… Comme tu veux, mais je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit pour calmer tes envies – Il frotta encore son bassin sur le membre dur en dessous de lui – C'est compris.

-Tch."

Fran n'avait de toute façon aucune intention de se toucher à côté de son sempai. Il se tourna sur le côté dès que Bel eu quitté son torse. Il entraîna la main du blond avec lui, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Légèrement vexé du refus qu'il avait prit. Mais plus que satisfait d'avoir put constater que Fran pouvait avoir une érection. En faite il ne se doutait pas une seconde à quel point il pourrait exciter l'autre. Son seul aphrodisiaque c'était lui. Unique mais puissant. En vérité, Fran n'avait jamais ressentit aucune excitation avant d'arriver dans la Varia. Puis il avait rencontré Belphegor et depuis la nuit il rêvait de lui dans des situations peu catholiques.

Ils s'endormirent en priant pour que le lendemain passe vite. Très vite. Mais bien sur ils se doutaient que ce ne serait pas le cas.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit çwç Pour ce chapitre hein ! D: Je compte encore en faire deux ou trois. mais malheureusement je crains que la suite ne soit pas là avant une semaine. Vous savez les cours, les rpg, les devoirs, la flemme. Oui tous ces petits trucs qui vous empêche d'écrire !

Bisoux, j'espère que vous avez aimé x3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnages viennent du merveilleux esprit de Amano Akira :3

Rating : Hum, les limes reviennent o/

Paring : Toujours le même xD

Note : VRAAAAAAAAAAIMENT DESOLE çwç Je sais, je poste ce chapitre bien tard. je devais le poster Vendredi soir normalement. Non çwç Rangez ces matraques, Kalachnikovs et la hache que vous tenez dans vos main, j'ai un alibi. Et oui, ma dure condition d'étudiante me force à aller en sport et dans ce cours maudit je me suis foulé le poignée droit... Je suis droitière. Quoi ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de taper ? Effectivement, mais c'est plus dure et donc, moins motivant. Enfin, encore désolé, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. il est plus long que le précédent, un petit cadeau d'excuse 8D Allez, bonne lecture, la réponse aux reviews à la fin. merci beaucoup pour celle-ci d'ailleurs ! x3 Elles m'(ont vraiment fait plaisir. Bisouuuux

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Belphegor fut réveillé par des petits gémissements qui ne cessaient pas depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il n'en comprit la provenance que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Fran. En effet, ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte et les petits gémissements qui avaient réveillé Bel s'en échappaient. Le visage du jeune homme était rouge et en sueur. Son corps dénudé de couverture, se tortillait. Retirant involontairement son t-shirt et dévoilant donc légèrement le bas de son ventre. Tout prêtait à croire qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Le blond le croyait aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la bosse proéminente que formait le boxer de l'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui choqua Bel, bien que de voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage du verdoyant était choquant. Non, le prince comprenait, ça lui était déjà arrivé de faire ce genre de rêve. Ce qui le choqua vraiment, c'est la signification de ces cris. "B-Bel-sempai… ah !" et plein d'autres choses qui allaient dans le même sens. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Fran fantasmait sur lui pendant son sommeil. Il ricana. Il pourrait s'en servir contre lui. Mm… Etrangement ça ne lui suffisait pas. Tandis qu'il regardait ce corps qui gémissait pour lui à ses côtés, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il avait envie de Fran. Il voulait se le faire comme dirait ces vulgaires paysans.

Merde. Comment un prince comme lui pouvait désirer cette grenouille ? Ce crapaud qui l'exaspérait tant ! Mais devant l'autre au visage rosit de plaisir, à la respiration haletante et à la bouche gémissant son prénom, il ne pouvait pas rester stoïque. Il le voulait. Mais Fran ne le laisserait jamais faire… Il est trop doué pour cacher ses émotions. Bel ne pourrait pas réaliser son souhait. Pas sans l'avoir bien allumé avant. Et cette idée le dégoûtait. Etre obligé de séduire, lui. Non ! Il n'était pas une de ces trainées… Oh bien sur, il aurait pu le violer pendant son sommeil, mais un prince ne s'abaisse pas à ça. Il ne se le ferait pas ce matin mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu.

Il posa donc sa main sur le boxer de l'autre. À l'endroit où la bosse s'était formé. Arrachant des cris plus rauques à la grenouille. Il commença à caresser le membre érigé à travers le tissu. Il aurait pu se débarrasser de cette barrière gênante, mais il voulait laisser une sensation de plaisir incomplet à Fran. Il frottait lentement sa main, dans ses mouvements circulaires. Et après quelques minutes de ce doux supplice, le jeune homme endormi se délivra dans un cri plus intense que les autres. Bel le sentit s'agiter sous sa main et comprit qu'il allait se réveiller. Il retira donc sa main de là où elle se trouvait et fit semblant de dormir.

Effectivement, Fran se réveilla alors avec une douce sensation de bien être. Celle qui vient après avoir eu un orgasme. Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait encore rêvé de son sempai. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent donc jusque là pas de problèmes. Mais cette fois c'était différent, vraiment différent. Il avait eu une drôle de sensation. Cette fois-ci avait eu l'air plus réelle. Tellement réelle qu'il avait joui. Jamais ça n'avait été jusque là. Oui bien sur, tous les matins il se réveillait dans un certain état d'excitation mais il finissait toujours par se calmer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais c'était toujours au réveil. Il repensa à son rêve et sa virilité se réveilla. Décidément, il était en forme ce matin… Il décida donc de penser à Lussuria en string léopard entrain de faire un cours d'arithmétique à Xanxus habillé comme Bugs Bunny. Hou ! Il n'aurait peut être pas dû pousser aussi loin car il eu soudain une envie de vomir.

Heureusement, à ses côtés Bel "dormait" toujours et n'avait donc "rien vu" (oui, oui, il n'était pas du tout responsable de l'état de Fran, pas du tout). Fran se dit qu'il devrait faire attention en se changeant pour que le Blond faussement endormit ne remarque pas l'état de son boxer. Il ne se doutait pas que le plus âgé était au courant pour son petit « problème » et qu'il était la cause de cet « incident ». D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à retenir un fou rire. Seulement, bien qu'il puisse se moquer ouvertement de son Kohai, il préférait attendre et s'en servir pour le séduire et finalement se le faire. Bien sur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire tout ça. Il était un prince, il aurait dû avoir tous ceux qu'il voulait dans son lit. Alors pourquoi cet imbécile de grenouille lui résistait ?

Puis finalement, il fit semblant de se réveiller en se décidant à jouer le jeu. Fran avait voulu jouer les amoureux hier, il allait y jouer lui aussi. Bien sur, Fran répondrait et ils finiraient par s'affronter dans un combat d'orgueil indirect. Dans un sens, il était impatient. Il s'avait où ça allait aboutir et ce petit jeu l'aiderait à amener Froggy dans son lit princier. Il se retourna vers ce dernier avec un faux air endormi. Enfin, du peu que pouvait voir Fran, il avait l'air endormi. La grenouille rougit et le prince réprima un sourire et s'étira en emportant le bras de l'autre au passage.

"-Ushishishi, la grenouille se sent mal ? Elle est toute rouge, pourtant une grenouille c'est vert normalement. À moins qu'elle soit trop honorée d'avoir dormi avec un prince.

- Yatah ! Sempai, un prince, où ça ? " Demanda Fran avec une voix enthousiaste alors que son visage restait impassible, ce qui contrastait étrangement.

- Enfoiré ! "

Ensuite, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent en prenant bien soins d'enfiler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant de faire disparaître les menottes de leur poignet. C'était un bon moyen de gagner du temps. Temps finalement perdu car Bel mit au moins 3 bonnes minutes à enfiler son haut, se trompant inlassablement de côté. « Bel-sempai est un imbécile » déclara celui aux cheveux verdoyants qui avait réussit avec beaucoup de mal à cacher le liquide se trouvant dans son boxer. Une fois près à sortir (même si pour le moment, ils n'en avaient pas besoin), ils commencèrent à parler de la mission.

"- Ushishishi, on va avoir besoin de tes illusions

- Très bien, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Tu vas changer nos apparences, je veux être brun aux yeux verts. Et toi tu seras une fille… de préférence avec les cheveux blonds foncés et avec les yeux verts aussi, Ushishishi

- Vous avez des drôles de fantasmes Bel-sempai

- Ushishishi, je veux juste que tu ne salisses pas mon honneur » dit Bel en pensant « parle pour toi

- Mais, sempai. Pourquoi je dois faire la fille ?

- Tu es le plus petit de nous deux et je suis un prince, pas une princesse

- Vous avez une drôle vision des choses…

- Ushishishi

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui mais demain c'est vous qui ferez la fille, sempai

- Tu peux toujours rêver

- Tch

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, ma langue a dérapé."

Le prince ricana en pensant que sa langue allait déraper autre part bientôt. Puis se reprit en se disant qu'étant un prince, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Fran essaya quelques illusions jusqu'à en trouver une qui convienne parfaitement au Blond maintenant devenu brun, bronzé, yeux verts et avec un putain de sex-appeal. Pas qu'il en était dépourvu en temps normal, non, non au contraire. Mais là, Fran avait vraiment du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'était bien entendu le but recherché par Bel. La grenouille, elle, était bien devenue blonde mais pas trop foncé, ses yeux étaient verts comme prévu et elle avait une mèche qui lui cachait l'œil droit. Elle était jolie. Bel autorisa Fran à enlever son chapeau à condition que la grenouille soit représentée et c'est comme ça que le jeune homme se retrouva avec une robe noire raillée verte et qu'il avait dû porter des boucles d'oreilles et un collier grenouille.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de porter plus d'attention aux détails car l'alarme indiquant qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le couloir (plus précisément indiquant quand la porte de Kurotani s'ouvrait.) s'enclencha. Cette alarme était une idée du Prince, et il eu le droit à un "Bel sempai n'est pas totalement idiot" de la part de son coéquipier. Ils regardèrent rapidement l'ordinateur et virent que l'homme partait. Ils attendirent une dizaine de secondes et sortirent à leur tour. Se tenant par la main avec un faux air amoureux au visage. L'hôtesse d'accueil les regarda étrangement, ne se rappelant pas les avoir déjà vu dans l'hôtel. Un couteau frôlant sa tête la dissuada de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Oui, Bel, malgré sa main inutilisable, était toujours aussi bon en lancé de couteau. C'était un prince tout de même. Et pas n'importe lequel. Prince the Ripper.

Une fois sortit de l'hôtel, ils se mirent à filer la cible. Il retrouva une femme. La blonde de la veille. Ah… Il l'avait rappelé. Peut-être que ses seins sont vrais finalement. Non. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Le Kurotani amena la jeune fille faire les boutiques et Fran se prit au jeu. Comme l'avait prévu le Prince. Le plus jeune lui faisait de grands sourires amoureux et enjoués. Prétextant tout et n'importe quoi pour rentrer dans le même magasin que le couple qu'ils suivaient. Parfois il s'accrochait d'un coup au bras du faux brun qui s'empêchait de faire une expression dégoûtée. Non, Fran ne l'avait pas prévenu que de toute façon, les autres ne le verraient pas grâce à l'illusion. Non, il avait malencontreusement "oublié". Donc notre pauvre Prince devait se forcer à avoir l'air heureux et épanouis.

Le couple entra dans un magasin aux prix vraiment élevés. Cette fois les Varia n'achèteraient rien. Ils avaient de l'argent mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus, surtout que toutes les robes étaient pour Mme Sawada ou Chrome (Fran l'aimait bien, sans le lui montrer). D'ailleurs si Mammon était encore là, elle aurait fait un infarctus et peut-être une danse d'excuse auprès du Dieu Pognon. Enfin, tout se passait bien, Bel trouvait des robes et Fran les refusait en trouvant mille et une raisons plus futiles les unes que les autres. Par exemple, qu'elles ne mettraient pas assez ses jambes en valeurs, qu'il n'y avait pas assez de dentelle,… La plus ridicule était sûrement le fameux "Mais, mon ange, cette fleur là n'est pas assez éclose ! Je veux que ma robe reflète comment je suis épanouie à tes côtés". Il avait en plus de cela battu ses cils façon Barbie. Même si Belphegor avait des envies de meurtres, il devait reconnaître que "sa copine" jouait parfaitement bien la comédie. Non, il n'y a rien à dire, travestir Fran était une idée de génie, Ushishishi.

Donc tout allait bien (non, pas dans le meilleur des mondes, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en présence de mafieux, certes, magnifiques mafieux mais mafieux tout de même). Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, ils s'amusaient énormément. Bel aussi avait bien joué le jeu tout l'après-midi. Jouant le romantique à deux balles. Ces phrases préférées étaient dans le style de "Mon cœur, tu serais tellement belle dans cette robe, même si c'est dur d'être plus sublime que tu ne l'es déjà" ou "Si tu la veux, je le l'offre, après tout ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe, ma chérie." Il avait sortit aussi une phrase venue d'on ne sait où lorsqu'il mangeait dans le restaurant à côté de celui du couple. "Pourquoi tes yeux brillent autant, puis-je espérer que c'est pour moi ?". Evidement Fran avait des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois, mais son illusion le cachait. Il comprenait pourquoi Bel-sempai était seul.

Donc rien à signaler, jusqu'à ce que les deux assassins remarquent que la Blonde peroxydée les regardait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. À ce rythme, ils allaient être repérés, et ça il fallait à tout prix l'éviter. Ils firent semblant de s'intéresser à une dernière robe avant de décréter qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le bonheur dans ce magasin. Ils sortirent en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de rester à porter du magasin. C'est Bel qui eût l'idée. Elle l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et attira Fran contre son torse. Il releva son visage d'une main et se servit de cette dernière pour essuyer une larme invisible sur la joue de la grenouille qui avait peur de comprendre l'intention de son sempai.

"Ne pleure pas mon cœur, nous la trouverons cette robe qui t'iras comme une princesse et qui fera apparaître ton si beau sourire qui fait battre mon cœur."

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le menton si fin de "la jeune fille" qui lui faisait face. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fran était immobile, limite choqué. Il se doutait de ce que Bel allait faire, mais pas de cette façon. Il s'attendait à se que ce soit violent, insupportable pendant que lui devrait le cacher avec une illusion, mais non. Le baiser était doux, tendre, agréable. Il avait envie de partir, de fuir. Il embrassait Bel-sempai… Horreur. Oh bien sur, il avait déjà rêvé de leurs baisers, de leurs ébats. Mais ces rêves le dégoûtaient. Alors l'embrasser réellement… Bel aurait pu se contenter d'un simple baiser. Mais dans son élan, il voulait plus. Il voulait s'amuser encore. Alors il voulut forcer l'entré de la bouche de Fran. Sa langue quémandant le passage pour rencontrer sa consœur. Le plus jeune résista d'abord, refusant à tout prix de lui offrir ce droit. Mais il se rappela à regret qu'il devait jouer le jeu, alors il entrouvrit les lèvres. Et finalement répondit au baiser, mais il n'y avait rien de passionné de son côté. Contrairement au prince qui lui y allait avec entrain, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de ses lèvres malgré le fait qu'il était plus qu'énervé que même en l'embrassant, Fran reste aussi impassible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le manque d'air les rappela à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent. À regret pour l'un, avec joie pour l'autre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très confus. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Du moins de cette façon. Avait-il oublié qu'il n'était pas en Italie ? Ici, c'est le Japon, il est très mal vu de s'embrasser en publique. Surtout de cette façon. Fran avait tout à fait raison de penser ça, comme en témoignaient les regards méprisants des passants. Même si dans le tas, on pouvait voir deux, trois filles avec un regard rêveur envers Bel. Fran se contenta de rouler des yeux. Le couple sortit du magasin à ce moment même. Les Varias reprirent leur chasse sans dire un mot. Bel était encore en ébullition. Il s'amusait beaucoup du mutisme encore plus pesant de son Kôhai.

Vers vingt heure, Kurotani et sa Blonde retournèrent au Love hôtel. Bel et Fran allèrent directement au restaurant en bas de l'immeuble. Le silence énervait le plus âgé des deux. Okay, Fran ne parlait pas beaucoup en temps normal, mais là c'était carrément être aphone non ? Il ne disait vraiment rien et c'était relativement chiant. Bel faisait exprès d'empêcher Fran de manger, dans le but de le faire réagir. Parfois il tendait la main d'un coup, sans prévenir, pour attraper le sel, entraînant la main de la grenouille au passage. D'autre fois, il s'essuyait la bouche avec la main gauche volontairement. En plus, il ne faisait rien pour faciliter la tache à la pauvre grenouille. Mais, ses "efforts" ont finalement été récompensés. En effet, ses actes ont eût l'effet escompté.

"- Bel-sempai, déjà que vous avez tenté de me violer en publique, vous voulez en plus me faire mourir de faim, vous être vraiment cruel.

- Ushishishi, je n'ai pas tenté de te violer, tu étais consentant. Dit-il en frottant sa jambe gauche contre celle de droite de Fran.

- Il va falloir que j'en parle au boss, répondit l'autre de sa voix plate, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Comme s'il pouvait en avoir quelque chose à foutre."

Fran se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air totalement désintéressé. Décidément, ce crapaud était aussi insupportable que désirable. Ils finirent de manger (tant bien que mal pour celui aux cheveux verdoyant) et remontèrent dans leur chambre. Complètement fatigué d'avoir marché toute la journée. Déjà que faire du shopping façon fille, ce n'était pas leur trip' mais en plus le faire sans pouvoir lâcher la main de l'autre, c'était vraiment une torture. Ils arrivèrent dans leur espace et passèrent immédiatement aux toilettes, histoire de se coucher plus tôt. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils allèrent prendre leur douche. Evidemment Belphegor galéra encore à enlever son pull à rayures car il s'était coincé dans son diadème. Résultat ? Quand il parvint à s'en débarrasser, les menottes réapparurent, signifiant donc, la fin de leur libération pour la journée.

"- Mais, Bel-sempai, comment je vais faire pour mettre mon haut de pyjama maintenant ?

- Ushishishi, tu dors en boxer comme moi et tu ne fais pas ta prude.

- Bel-sempai, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas pervers comme vous qu'on est forcément coincé.

- Prouve-moi le contraire, Ushishishi.

- Non merci. "

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la douche et entraîna l'autre idiot pervers à l'intérieur. Ils commencèrent à se laver sans rien dire, sans se regarder. Même si pour les deux c'était dur. Maintenant que Bel savait que Fran fantasmait sur lui, il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui et nu qui plus est. C'est pour ça qu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes à profiter de l'eau chaude, il ne put se retenir et plaqua Fran contre le mur. Il lui avait fait mal ? Ushishishi, le prince s'en fichait. La position ne devait pas être très confortable non plus, rien à faire. Fran était malgré lui collé au mur, le torse sur le carrelage gelé. Son bras droit était replié dans son dos et si Bel remontait un peu, il pourrait lui faire mal. Mais ce n'était pas le but. Pas du tout le même, à moins que Fran soit masochiste mais bon, ça lui paraissait trop improbable. Bien qu'il ne réagisse pas à la douleur, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça l'excitait.

Fran affichait d'ailleurs une mine désintéressé voir un peu ennuyé. Mais son érection naissante prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire. Heureusement pour lui, le mur la cachait de Belphegor. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'avouer mais sentir Bel coller contre lui, son sexe au bas de son dos et l'eau qui leur coulait dessus, l'excitait énormément. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Pourtant… Il voulait rester comme ça, des heures entières. Non ! Il voulait plus, bien plus. IL voulait sentir le blond en lui, voulait l'embrasser encore, frémir sous ses doigts. Il faillit craquer et se retourner. Il faillit s'abandonner, mais sa raison lui soufflait que s'il le faisait il le regretterait et Fran n'était pas le genre de personne à agir sur un coup de tête. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Bel voulait à priori coucher avec lui. Lui aussi. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser faire ? Il voulait faire languir le blond et être sur de le vouloir vraiment. En plus il était crevé. Avec un certain sadisme il frotta son bassin contre celui de l'autre. Puis d'un coup sans prévenir, fit apparaître un poing qui frappa le prince en pleine face. Celui-ci surpris, recula, tordant un peu plus le bras de Fran. Il l'avait mérité après tout.

" Enfoiré !"

Fran haussa les épaules, pas plus touché qu'autre chose. Ils finirent de se laver tranquillement. Même si Bel avait quand même tenté d'étrangler l'autre. Ils allèrent se coucher ensuite, bien trop fatigué pour relancer les hostilités. La grenouille avait dû ne mettre que son boxer. Au plus grand plaisir du prince. Ils se couchèrent dans la même position que la veille. Et s'endormirent avec des pensées n'allant pas du tout dans le même sens. Bel se demandait comment réussir à coucher avec Fran tandis que ce dernier se demandait comment allait évoluer la mission. Heureusement qu'un des deux était sérieux.

* * *

**N.D.A **: Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. Encore un petit (non je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une expression) dernier et ce sera finis. :3 Merci d'avoir lu. Et merci à Thény pour les corrections, les suggestions et les encouragements o/ Je t'aime.

**Réponse à vos belles reviews :**

**MikageKun :** Oui, effectivement, je t'ai vu passer une des rares fois où je regardais mes e-mails xD Merci beaucoup, j'espère que j'ai bien continué. xD La mamie j'ai adoré l'écrire xD Bisoux **

**Akatsuki Akisa** : merci énormément pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir et devant lequel j'ai bien rigolé. Owii, le mot de Muku chou, j'étais très fière de moi sur ce coup xD Pour les couteaux, Bel les lance finalement de la main droite comme je l'ai préciser dans ce chapitre 8D Merci beaucoup encore, j'espère ne pas te décevoir :3 Bisou *w*

**Revan Hikin :** Meeerci pour ta review et vraiment désolé si tu as mal pris ma dernière réponses, mais je te rassure ce n'étais en aucun cas une reproche. Miam comme tu dis xD J'espère que ce chapitre va assouvir ton appétit BelFranien xD Bisoux, et encore merci. (Ah ! Oui t'as phrase était française je pense xD)

**Laure59** : Merci encore x3 Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Pour ce fameux "Mon coeur", je dois encore expliquer à mon prof de maths pourquoi je suis morte de rire pendant son cours xD Gros bisoux x3

**Satii-da-sangth** : Merci pour ta review et désolé pour l'attente, en espérant que ça t'a plus. Bisouuux *w*

**Manion-chan** : ah ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente que tu dois revenue cet endroit où il faut faire la danse du Yaoïsme pour avoir internet xD Merci énormément pour ta review, j'adore aussi beaucoup ton style d'écriture (quoi ? je te l'ai déjà dis D8 ?). Et non, la c'est la fin du W.E D8 Allez, bisoux ** x3

**Raiu-chan** : Owiii xD Merci pour ta review. Par contre, je te reprends, ce n'est pas une idée de génie (ça c'est Bel), mais une idée de tordu (ça c'est moi /PAN/) Là, pour les limes, y'en a deux xD Enfin en quelque sorte. *entend un nouveau rire de pervers* Bisoux, miss et merci.

**Natsu-chan **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisoux, en espérant que tu as aimer ce chapitre :3

**Yukiya -chan** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci pour le compliment. j'espère que ça te plait toujours. Bisoux *w*

**Marylin W.** : Merci énormément pour tout, la review, les compliments et la touche d'humour. J'espère que cette suite te convient *w* Bisoux, à bientôt j'espère

**Setsuna Angel **: Merci pour cette review. Mignon ? Hum. Oui en quelque sorte xD à leur façon. Parce que torturé quelqu'un c'est pas forcément mignon xD Mais eux, on leur pardonne. Gros Bisoux x3

**Yusika-Ichigo :** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ! Autant te dire que j'ai explosé de rire devant ta review. (heureusement cette fois j'étais pas en cours (a)). Meeeeerci énormément et mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de la suite et que tu te dis que ça vallait la peine d'attendre *oui on a le droit de rêver non ?* Passe le bonjour au Véto de ma part xDDDDD Bisou x33

**Crèpe-qui-me-donne-faim** : Contente que ça te fasse rire et que tu me trouves pas OOC. Je ne peux pas écrire quelque chose que je ne peux pas imaginer... Donc si je peux pas m'imaginer Fran en danseuse étoile qui chante du Roméo et Juliette, je l'écris pas o/ Quelle logique ! Je sais, je sais 8) /PAN/ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisoux.

**Kiou-tsu** : merci beaucoup pour cette review ;3 J'espère que cette suite t'a plu *w* Gros bisoux, à la prochaine j'espère.

**Moky Nyu** : Hiii, ce couple est juste ... *w* Ya pas de mot 8D Merci beaucoup pour cette review et le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue. Bisoux Bisoux /PAN/ x3

Voilà, merci encore énormément à tous, et encore désolé de l'attente. À la prochaine qui arrivera dans pas trop longtemps j'espère x3 Bisoux à tous et à toute.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer** : À Akira Amano *w* Mais Bel, Fran, Hibari et Mukuro m'appartiennent è_é Enfin j'aimerais bien... Izaya vient de Durarara ! (autant prévenir) Par contre Kurotani vient de mon cerveau atrophié /Sort/._

_**Note **: Voilà enfin la suite que je poste terriblement tard *pardon çwç* En vérité j'ai toujours mon problème au poigné et il s'est avéré que c'était une entorse et non une foulure, ça a donc duré plus longtemps. Il y a eu aussi le problème d'inspiration mais grâce à Manion –chan à qui je dédie ce chapitre et à Thény que je remercie pour ses corrections (et le foutage de gueule xD) et ses encouragements (et aussi d'avoir écrit ce que je lui dictais sur une feuille) j'ai finalement réussis à terminer ce chapitre. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos Reviews hyper méga touchante auxquelles j'ai répondue plus bas. *w*. Gros bisous. (Au faite une bonne nouvelle s'est glissée dans les notes en fin de chapitre.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

… Hum ? Lumière ? Soleil. Ne pas bouger, trop bien installer. Hein ? Oui, lorsque Fran se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause des rayons du soleil, il se rendit compte qu'il était trop bien installé pour bouger. Effectivement il avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Belphégor, plus précisément sur son cœur dont il entendait les battements réguliers et apaisants. Il aurait même pu se rendormir tellement ces derniers et le torse se soulevant doucement sous la respiration calme de l'autre homme était agréable et reposant. D'abord, Fran ne bougea pas, trop bien installé sur ce corps chaud, puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de dormir sur Bel. MON DIEU ! Il se redressa brusquement et regarda le blond d'un air dégoûté, ce qui changeait de son air indifférent habituel.

Ce qui le dégoûta le plus c'est que le blond en question ne dormait pas le moins du monde et qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Et pourquoi lui, avait trouvé ça agréable ? La chaleur de son torse, la douceur de sa peau et la douce mélodie que jouaient les battements de son coeur. Heu… Attend… il avait vraiment pensé ça ? Vraiment ? Il avait dit que dormir sur Bel c'était agréable et en plus… Il avait détaillé. … Beurk ! (Ou pas hein) Non mais, c'était quoi ça ? Fran ne comprenait décidément rien, il était même un peu troublé par le comportement du blond ces derniers temps, c'est vrai… Il était étrange. Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer son rôle de couple, bon à la base c'était quand même une sorte de concours muet entre eux, mais quand même. Et puis… Il y avait les deux fois où il avait tenté des choses pas catholiques sur lui… En pensant à ces moments, le jeune homme sentit la température de son corps augmenter légèrement. Il se dit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas que Bel comprennent à quel point ça le chamboulait, il se moquerait vraiment sinon. Fran reprit son masque d'indifférence et demanda de sa voix vide habituelle :

"- Bel-Sempai… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

- Ushishishi, tais-toi et arrête de poser des questions.

- De toute façon si je me tais, je ne pourrais plus poser de question…

- Alors tais-toi.

- … Vous êtes vraiment bizarre Sempai.

- Ushishishi, tu n'es simplement pas digne de comprendre le Prince que je suis.

-… Hm, au début, je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que j'essaye, mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous êtes facile à cerner.

- Ushishishi, et comment tu me vois alors ?

- Vous êtes un psychopathe pervers qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde alors qu'il n'est qu'un prince déchu.

-… Tu te trompes.

- Non.

Le prince était bel et bien (jeu de mot pas fait exprès D:) énervé maintenant. Pour qui se prenait-il hein ? Ce sale paysan. Non ! Il était pire encore, ce n'était qu'une simple grenouille traînant dans la cour des paysans. Une sous-merde comme dirait ces derniers. Comment osait-il parler ainsi du noble prince qu'il était. Bel était donc dans un état de colère aigue. Il se redressa et d'un mouvement brusque de la main droite il plaqua Fran sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui. D'abord, il plaça sa main libre sur le cou du plus jeune, resserrant ses doigts dans le but de lui faire mal, de le torturer. Pourtant, Fran avait l'air toujours aussi peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passait. Et ça fit enrager encore plus le Blond qui voulait voir de la souffrance sur le visage de cet être. Et le regarda avec toute la haine dont il était possible. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait tant ? D'habitude, il pouvait l'insulter, il s'en fichait. Mais c'était différend en ce moment. Depuis l'autre soir, il y a deux jours, où pour la première fois, il avait eu un comportement malsain envers la pauvre grenouille. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il le désirait. Et jusqu'à ce matin, il était persuadé que ce n'était que ça, pourtant quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu Fran qui se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller, il n'avait pas ressentit de désir, juste du bonheur. Que du bonheur et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a même pas trois jours, il l'aurait repoussé avec dégoût et moqueries, et là il était heureux, il s'était sentit apaisé par cette étreinte inconsciente. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Il détestait Fran, point barre. Et s'il voulait coucher avec lui c'était uniquement parce qu'il était en manque et que Fran avait un corps qui appelait au viol. C'était ça uniquement ça… Pourtant…

"- Bel-sempai… Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal…

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment peux-tu croire que tu me connais ? Lui cria Bel en lui assénant une claque. Tu n'es rien ! Rien ! Rien du tout ! Et tu crois que tu peux me connaître. Tu mériterais la mort pour avoir dit ça !"

Fran ne répondit rien. Bel le regarda, sa colère diminuant peu à peu. Puis il se rendit compte d'un détail qui n'était pas des moindres. Fran avait l'air triste, Fran avait une larme qui coulait le long de la joue. Oui Fran pleurait. Fran était triste des paroles prononcées par le prince. Elles l'avaient profondément blessées. Lui qui s'était imaginé qu'après ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la mission, Bel ne le détestait plus. Il avait espéré qu'ils deviennent proches, des amants, ou au moins des amis. En quelque sorte. Il avait espéré sans s'en rendre compte, se rapprocher de lui. Et finalement ses idéaux qui étaient restés cachés se montre au pire moment, au moment où ils sont brisés par les paroles du prince.

Ce dernier est choqué. Fran pleure. Bon, ce n'est qu'une larme, mais ce n'est vraiment pas rien. Bel est alors prit d'une violente envie. Il veut l'embrasser, de toutes ses forces. Sans arrière pensée comme la veille, sans désir d'aller plus loin. Juste l'embrasser, avec passion, détermination. Sentiment ? Il ne veut pas y penser. Il plaque violement ses lèvres contre celles de Fran. Sa langue cherchant immédiatement à rejoindre sa consœur. Mais la grenouille n'est pas d'accord. Elle se débat. Elle s'agite. Elle refuse de le laisser passer. Elle ne rend pas son baiser au prince. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'a vexée. Terriblement. Il a fait couler ses larmes. Fran ne veut pas lui faire plaisir mais il se rend bien vite compte que c'est inutile de se débattre, Bel est plus fort que lui. Il pourrait créer une illusion… Mais à quoi bon ? Alors il cesse de bouger, reprend cette expression absente. Seule la trace humide sur sa joue témoigne de l'ancienne tristesse qui a habité ses traits. Puis, sous l'insistance de Bel, il finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres et laisser passer la langue du blond. Et finalement, sous une impulsion, il ne peut plus résister à ses envies et finit par répondre au baiser. Alors ce dernier devint plus passionné, plus désespéré comme s'ils avaient mêlés leurs rages mutuelles dans cet échange.

Fran avait autorisé leurs langues à se rejoindrent, à danser ensemble. Une danse endiablée qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, stopper ce doux baiser. Bel finit par le briser, mais passa ses mains sur le torse dévoilé de Fran, se fichant pas mal d'emporter la main de l'autre dans ses mouvements. Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus doucement vers son bas-ventre. Et étrangement, Fran ne le repoussait pas. Il en avait envie aussi. Vraiment. C'était évident et malgré ses résolutions de la veille, il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Il le voulait maintenant, il voulait le sentir en lui, c'était vital. Mais un détail lui revint violement en mémoire et il arrêta tout, il immobilisa les mains de Belphégor, tenta de réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Le blond le regarda étonné, même si le plus jeune ne pouvait pas voir son expression à travers sa frange, il devinait l'incompréhension qui devait se trouver dans ses yeux. Il interrompit le baiser que Bel avait tenté de relancer et s'expliqua :

"- Bel-sempai nous sommes en mission, soyez un peu patient.

- Ushishishi… Tu dois avoir raison, je serais patient." Murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle quoiqu'un peu frustré à l'oreille de Fran, le faisant frissonner. Foutue mission.

- Be-Bel-sempai… En quoi va-t-on se déguiser aujourd'hui ?

- Comme hier, on changera simplement d'apparence.

-Hum, refusé. J'en ai marre d'être en couple avec vous sempai, vous risqueriez de me violer dans la rue.

- Ushishishi, pas dans la rue, dans une ruelle.

- C'est ce que je disais.

- Bref, tu veux qu'on se déguise en quoi alors ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Hum…"

Ils décidèrent de se couvrir d'une illusion dans une ruelle après être sortit de l'hôtel, d'après Fran ça aurait été trop suspect sinon, ce qui effrayait un tant soit peu Bel sur l'origine du déguisement. Ils se levèrent donc enfin et se préparèrent profitant de leurs cinq minutes de libération. Parce que franchement, être attaché à quelqu'un 24h/24h, c'était vraiment insoutenable. Et pas uniquement à cause des désagréments comme manger ou aller aux toilettes, mais aussi à cause du manque de liberté, la sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire. En tout cas, Bel prit moins de temps que la veille et ils n'utilisèrent que deux minutes. Ils vérifièrent que le signal n'avait pas sonné sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et que leur cible était toujours dans sa chambre. Ils descendirent manger sous leurs véritables apparences mais une fois dehors, Fran décréta qu'il était préférable de se changer maintenant. Heureusement pour eux, une ruelle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de l'hôtel et personne ne les regardait. Ils s'y engouffrèrent le plus possible et Fran fit apparaître l'illusion. En observant le résultat dans le miroir que l'illusionniste avait fait apparaître, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de craindre l'idée de ce dernier.

Effectivement, il n'était plus du tout le même, impossible de le reconnaître. Sauf peut-être grâce au diadème qui se trouvait encore sur sa tête. Mais pour le reste… Déjà, il n'était plus un garçon mais bel et bien une jeune fille. Non… Il pouvait carrément dire Barbie princesse pétasse… Fran avait osé... Il portait une mini jupe rose vraiment très mini... Un t-shirt blanc avec une étoile pleine de paillettes au centre, d'ailleurs elle était déformée par sa forte poitrine… C'était quoi ça… Fran était finalement un pervers aussi… Ou il voulait peut-être que Bel se fasse violer… Au dessus du t-shirt se trouvait une légère veste aussi rose que la jupe. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds platines couronnés de son inséparable diadème comme dit plus tôt. On voyait ses yeux ! Enfin heureusement ce n'était pas les siens, mais ceux de la jeune fille que Fran s'imaginait. Ils étaient bleus et bien trop maquillés. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et couvertes d'une substance rose et brillante… Il portait de grandes boucles d'oreilles qui en faite étaient un ensemble de cœurs de différentes tailles accrochées à des fils dorés. Le collier qu'il portait autour du cou était assortit et bien sur le tout était rose. Au poignés il portait un nombre incalculable de bracelets de toutes les couleurs. Mauve, bleu, rose, jaune,…

Franchement même si ce n'était pas moche, c'était ridicule. Mais le pire, c'était ses chaussures… Six centimètres de talons et plus roses que le rouge à lèvres de Barbie lui-même ! HORREUR ! Comment allait-il pouvoir marcher ? Bah… C'est pas comme si il ne s'était jamais entraîné, au cas où… Mais quand même ! Il était un prince ! Il se tourna pour regarder Fran, et constata avec soulagement qu'il était vêtu pareil mis à part que ce qui était rose chez lui était vert chez la grenouille. Les cœurs étaient aussi remplacés par des batraciens. Et il était brun, enfin brune. Mais sinon c'était équitable. Quoique sa mauvaise foi habituelle lui fasse remarquer que les chaussures étaient quand même moins surélevées, la poitrine moins bombée et le visage était vachement moins maquillé. Bon en même temps, il aurait fait pareil. Il foudroya Fran du regard et il lui demanda si c'était vraiment nécessaire et la seule chose que la grenouille répondit fut :

"Aujourd'hui nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde !"

Et le sourire qu'il fit, effraya d'avantage le blond. Alors ils allaient vraiment devoir jouer à "Best friend forever"… ? Fran n'était pas sérieux quand même, il était étrange, certes, mais à ce point ? Franchement… Bel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira… Décidément, il connaissait que trop peu son acolyte. Et dans le fond, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, pouvoir deviner ses réactions… Il commençait à se poser des questions… Certes, il voulait coucher avec lui, mais n'y avait-il que ça ? Hum sûrement qu'il ne devait pas trouver ça très princier de coucher avec quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien ou presque. C'est comme se payer une prostituée, sale. Oui c'était ça, évidement. Quoi d'autre ? Et puis, pour en revenir au sujet principal, … Ce serait sûrement très drôle de jouer à la pimbêche, et puis c'est en quelques sortes comme un délire entre amis… Est-ce que Fran l'a fait exprès ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'ils se rapprochent, le prince à sa place n'aurait pas fait ça avec quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait pas. Il fallait jouer le jeu à fond sans craindre de représailles. Fran ne dirait rien à la fin de la journée, il le savait. Comme il ne disait rien sur leur écart de tout à l'heure.

Le verdoyant vit apparaître un éclat de lucidité dans les yeux de son sempai. Il avait comprit. Oui. Il avait comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça, qu'il ne voulait plus de guerre, pas la paix non plus mais que des taquineries. Comme entre deux amis. Ca lui avait parut évident qu'il fallait cesser tout ça lorsqu'il avait comprit la tristesse que l'appellation de "Prince déchu" avait provoqué chez le concerné et ça lui avait fait un peu mal. Lui qui d'habitude prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les gens mentalement en se servant de leurs faiblesses, en remuant des couteaux dans des plaies déjà bien douloureuses, en disant tout fort ce que d'autres pensent tout bas dans le but de blesser. Lui, qui aimait tout ça, ne voulait pas faire subir ça à son sempai… Certes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de s'attacher à quelqu'un… Comme Bel était la première personne que Fran désirait, il était aussi la première qu'il appréciait. Bien sur, pour lui, l'amitié ne signifie pas Amour, gloire et beauté. Non, on se taquine, on se charrie, on rigole, on se moque des autres, on se dispute,… Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'amitié, mais une "complicité". Oui, ça sonnait bien mieux… Qui aime bien, châtie bien après tout. Le plus jeune ne put réprimer un sourire.

" Ushishishi, t'as intérêt à bien jouer le jeu… Ma chérie."

Fran eut l'air légèrement choqué par les derniers mots de Bel mais il se reprit vite et poussa un gloussement aigue qui allait très bien avec son apparence. Il prit la main de son acolyte et l'entraîna vers le restaurant en priant de toutes ses forces pour que Kurotani ne soit pas déjà sortit. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait prit une oreillette qui sonnerait si l'alarme se déclenchait. Ils avaient beau s'amuser, ils étaient en mission, ils devaient faire preuve de sérieux et de professionnalisme. Ils n'étaient pas des Varias pour rien. La démarche du batracien était vraiment féminine, accentuée par les talons, il roulait aisément des fesses d'une manière trop peu innocente. Bel aurait pu s'étonner qu'il marche si bien avec des talons mais c'était Fran après tout. Il tenta de l'imiter et à son plus grand bonheur il y arriva facilement. Normal, c'est un Prince. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant habituel main dans la main en gloussant beaucoup trop fort et en parlant d'une voix bien trop aigue pour que ce soit supportable pour les oreilles des pauvres clients.

Ils se calmèrent légèrement devant le regard glacial d'une serveuse, mais reprirent bien vite en voyant un serveur que n'importe quelle fille aurait qualifié d'Apollon vivant. Sur son Badge on pouvait lire "Izaya". Il était brun et avait des yeux rouges perçant mais sa démarche habile faisait baver toutes les jeunes filles se trouvant dans le restaurant. Voyant une bonne occasion pour s'amuser, les Varias décidèrent de se prendre au jeu en jouant les allumeuses. Ils gloussaient encore plus bêtement, parlaient plus fort, critiquant leurs voisines comme pour éliminer leurs concurrentes. Bien sur ces dernières les dardaient de regards emplis de haines et de jalousie. C'était à mourir de rire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Fran jouait magnifiquement bien le rôle en poussant des "Kayah ! Il m'a regardée ! Il m'a regardée ! Je suis sure que je lui plais !" à la limite de l'ultrason. Tandis que Bel se retenait d'exploser de rire devant le talent de son partenaire. Combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça ? Longtemps, très longtemps. Et si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il rigolerait autant avec Fran, il l'aurait envoyé consulter chez les Vindices. Le prince, ou plutôt la princesse dans l'état actuel des choses, s'amusait à répondre des trucs ridicules comme "Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas ! Mon brushing n'est pas assez lisse ? C'est ça ? Ou alors, mon décolleté n'est pas assez plongeant ?" avec une voix stupide et insupportable. Le serveur avait l'air amusé, comme si leur comportement était la chose la plus divertissante du monde. Mais la mission était toujours d'actualité et Kurotani sortit de l'hôtel. Alors Bel et Fran payèrent leurs repas et partirent non sans avoir lancé un dernier clin d'œil à ce Izaya.

Ils suivirent leur cible pendant un long moment. Parlant de sujet et d'autre. Plus futile au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. Partant du nouveau magazine people jusqu'au nouveau t-shirt de Lady Gaga. Franchement ça ne volait pas haut et ça leur donnait envie d'en rajouter. Au fond, ils pensaient tous les deux que c'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient aussi longuement sans en venir aux injures et aux critiques. Même si ce n'était pas une vraie discussion, ça voulait tout dire. Les choses étaient bien parties pour changer. Ils l'espéraient. Se faire la guerre les épuisait vraiment, ils étaient las. Pourtant avec les autres c'était vraiment intéressant mais là… Il fallait se l'avouer, l'autre était spécial. Vraiment spécial. Ils ne savaient pas en quoi mais il l'était, c'était sur. Et c'était bien plus que du sexe… C'était plus profond, en rapport avec le comportement de l'autre.

Belphégor regrettait d'ailleurs ses pensées de la matinée, Fran n'était pas une "sous-merde" ! Il avait un sens de l'humour qui se rapprochait du sien et voyait un peu les choses de la même manière. La seule chose qui énervait Bel c'était que comme la grenouille passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était lui qui prenait le maximum. Mais bon, c'était sur le point de changer. Puis Fran n'était pas non plus inutile en combat. Même s'il avait jusqu'à présent refusé de révéler la nature de sa boite, il était très puissant. Ses illusions, tellement fortes qu'elles pouvaient tromper les gardiens de Vendicare, leur étaient bien utiles. Il ne se battait pas trop mal non plus et avait une grande agilité. Mais sa véritable force, mis à part ses illusions, c'est son talent pour comprendre l'ennemi rapidement et se servir de ses faiblesses pour l'affaiblir, le torturer. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas la spécialité de tous les illusionnistes ou presque, de jouer sur le mental ? L'illusion a elle-même un rapport avec l'esprit, vu qu'elle lui fait perdre le sens des réalités. Un illusionniste n'a pas besoin d'être fort en combat tant qu'il maîtrise bien son pouvoir. Fran a l'avantage de maîtriser les mots aussi. Le seul qui maîtrise tout ça, c'est cet enfoiré d'Ananas qui lui sert de maître… Lui est fort en illusion, avec les mots et en combats… Mais tout le monde n'est pas Rokudo Mukuro… Tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Comment fait Hibari pour être amoureux de ce type, il est complètement fou ! Enfin… Lui non plus n'est pas très fréquentable à vouloir se battre avec tout le monde. Ils vont bien ensemble au fond.

Ils continuaient à parler quand tout à coup, l'homme qu'ils suivaient s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue plutôt vide. Les Varias auraient voulu s'arrêter mais ça aurait été bien trop suspect alors elles continuèrent leur chemin, passant à côté de Kurotani qui pu entendre quelque chose à propos de Brad Pitt. Fran les dissimula d'une illusion pour faire croire qu'ils continuaient à avancer alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Lorsque leur cible les jugea assez loin, il se releva et s'engouffra dans une ruelle, suivit de ses poursuivants qui étaient toujours invisibles. Ils étaient persuadés que le rendez-vous était au bout de cette ruelle car la cible avait prit des précautions avant de s'y engager, preuve qu'elle devait faire attention. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite place où se trouvait une cinquantaine de mafieux (comme on pouvait le deviner à leurs armes et leurs airs féroces). Ils saluèrent rapidement leur allié et la transaction commença. En plein milieu, Fran fit arriver l'illusion des jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas l'air de savoir où elles se trouvaient en poussant des cris du genre "Aaah ! On s'est perdue ! Han lala ! Je ne serais jamais à l'heure chez l'esthéticienne ! Bouhouhouhou !" Un grand silence s'installa dans le groupe de mafieux. Les vrais Varia se placèrent au même endroit que leurs illusions pour un meilleur effet. Celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

" Hum, on dirait qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu… N'est-ce pas mes demoiselles ?"

Toute la bande explosa de rire. Rires pervers en plus. Tous des obsédés. Mais bon, rien de surprenant. Ce qui l'était, pour eux, c'est quand une des jeunes filles, la blonde, rigola à son tour et déclara d'une voix sadique.

" Ushishishi, je n'en doute pas le moins du monde."

Puis une légère brume commença à apparaître autour des demoiselles qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des garçons. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, les deux Varias étaient là, sous leurs véritables apparences. Un sifflement surpris raisonna et les mafieux commencèrent à comprendre. Il n'était pas difficile de les reconnaître, la Varia était quand même très connu. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que Bel et Fran se retrouve encerclé. Bel rigola et sortit sa Visone Tempesta. Ce serait rapide et ennuyeux. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas menottés… Le prince décida quand même d'épargner le chef et Kurotani dans le but de les tuer d'une manière plus satisfaisante à son goût.

L'animal bondit de l'épaule de son maître à qui il avait emprunté sa coiffure et fit rapidement le tour des sous-fifres, les tuant par combustion. Et oui, sa redoutable fourrure qui embrase tout ce qu'elle touche avait encore joué un sale tour aux ennemis. Il ne restait que les Varias et les deux autres… Ils tremblaient comme pas permit. Le prince s'approcha, suivit par la grenouille. Il lança une vingtaine de couteaux. Qui transpercèrent Kurotani et le chef ennemi de toutes parts. Sans les tuer pour autant, Bel était pressé de rentrer pour une certaine raison mais il voulait quand même s'amuser. Il allait lancer deux nouveaux couteaux lorsque Fran l'arrêta avec un air las.

"- Sempai… Le boss les veut vivant, à ce rythme vous allez les tuer…

- Ushishishi, ça doit être juste, appelle l'équipe attitré pour qu'elle s'en charge… - Il reporte son attention sur leur cible – Juste un dernier Ushishishi."

Et sur ces mots il lança un dernier couteau sur la jambe de ce Yaoki Kurotani. Leur mission était finit, ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre du bon temps étant donné que leur vol était à vingt heures et qu'il n'était que quinze heures. Ils attendirent cinq minutes que l'escouade les rejoigne et emporte les deux protagonistes puis repartirent à leur hôtel. Chacun savait ce qui allait se passer une fois que la porte de leur chambre serait fermée. Bel sauterait sur Fran et l'embrasserait avec une passion non dissimulée. Et ils finiraient par commettre l'irréparable. C'est pour cela qu'ils gardaient le silence sur le chemin du retour, ils réfléchissaient. Devaient-ils vraiment le faire, peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout, que se passerait-il après ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais il ne pourrait pas ce cacher derrière de futiles excuses car ils seraient tous les deux pleinement conscients de leurs actes…

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôtel. Et le ventre de Fran se noua. Déjà un an qu'il attendait ce moment et maintenant qu'il allait enfin coucher avec Belphégor, il hésitait… Il n'avait pas peur, il ne savait juste pas si l'objet de ses désirs serait le même après ça, est-ce qu'il changerait en bien ou il deviendrait bien pire ? Peut-être que ça ne sera que du sexe, peut-être plus. Et au fond, sans savoir pourquoi, Fran espérait. Oh et puis merde. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera et puis c'est tout. Il ne voulait plus se prendre la tête. Il avait mentit ce matin en disant avoir comprit Bel, alors qu'en faite il ne peut pas le comprendre car il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ce type était fou, fou allié. Mais c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus… Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et Fran eut envie de jouer. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha du lit puis se posa lourdement dessus.

" Et bien, je suis crevé moi. J'vais faire une sieste."

Le prince qui avait été entraîné à sa suite vit rouge. Non, il n'allait pas encore devoir attendre ? Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de le prendre dans une ruelle une fois la mission finit, si en plus il devait encore patienter, il allait devenir fou. Il voulait Fran. Il voulait l'embrasser, le caresser et le pénétrer. Il voulait le sentir se crisper de plaisir sous lui, le voir gémir. L'entendre crier son nom comme la veille. Non, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, Fran se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il avait un sourire malsain aux lèvres, lui qui ne sourit jamais… Le blond lui avait bien dit qu'il n'était qu'une vierge effarouchée ? Il allait lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

" Je plaisante, mon prince." Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix terriblement sexy.

Le prince en question frissonna en entendant la voix sensuelle et en sentant le souffle chaud de sa grenouille contre son cou. Fran se pencha et l'embrassa avec une passion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Bel accueillit la langue qui lui demandait l'autorisation pour passer, avec joie. Ils s'embrassèrent violement pendant quelques minutes puis l'air vint à manquer et Fran mit fin au baiser. Il commença à picorer le cou de Bel de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait, le mordait, le léchait. Il fit disparaître les menottes, il se doutait que Mukuro ne dirait rien. Le connaissant il se doutait parfaitement de se qui se passait entre les deux coéquipiers. Ses mains descendirent retirer le t-shirt de Bel en passant par-dessous le tissu. Il en profita pour le griffer légèrement ce qui augmenta le désir du blond. Il interrompît les soins prodigués à ce dernier par ses lèvres et fit passer le haut par-dessus sa tête.

Dès qu'il pu, il reprit ses baisers, descendant lentement le long de sa clavicule tandis que ses mains caressaient envieusement le torse lisse de Bel. Elles parcouraient sa peau tendrement, s'arrêtant sur ses abdominaux, les redessinant du bout des doigts. Le prince appréciait le traitement, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dominer. Certes, Fran était moins coincé que ce qu'il croyait, mais il n'allait pas prendre les devants. C'était lui le prince après tout.

D'un mouvement plutôt tendre, il saisit le menton de Fran et le ramena à son visage. Il se souleva grâce à un coude et embrassa sa grenouille avec passion. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites. Tellement douce, tellement agréable. Il aurait pu passer des heures à les embrasser. Mais son désir de plus en plus pressant le ramena à la réalité. Il fit basculer Fran et se plaça sur lui, en frottant légèrement son bassin sur celui du plus jeune. Il sentit son érection contre son bas-ventre et ça enflamma son corps un peu plus, du moins, si c'était possible. Il continua de l'embrasser avec envie, se détachant de lui que pour respirer. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de Fran et caressa doucement sa fine peau. Le corps si délicat sous lui ne lui donnait pas envie d'être violent. Uniquement parfait. Pourtant en temps normal il cherchait toujours à le faire souffrir et là, il en était incapable. Il souleva doucement le morceau de tissu et le passa au dessus de la tête aux cheveux verdoyant, interrompant un baiser à regret. Ses mains parcouraient toujours son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas, tandis que ses lèvres dévoraient son cou.

La grenouille poussait des gémissements lascifs sous les soins de son sempai. Les doigts de ce dernier avaient atteint son bassin et s'occupaient maintenant de défaire la ceinture bien trop gênante au goût du prince. Il l'enleva d'un coup sec et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il baissa le pantalon et le boxer comme il pu et admira le membre dressé de Fran. Il aurait pu s'amuser s'il n'avait pas tellement eu envie de lui. Il fit courir ses doigts dessus. Ce qui arracha des cris plus prononcés à son Kôhai. Sa main droite enroula le sexe doucement et commença à faire des va-et-vient dessus. Fran tentait de retenir ses gémissements le plus possible, question de fierté, mais voir Bel torse nu face à lui avec son corps magnifique en train de lui prodiguer ce doux traitement, rendait ses tentatives rapidement vaines. La main gauche du prince s'attelait à enlever ses vêtements restants. Son pantalon et son boxer donc. Une fois qu'il fut totalement nu, il plaça un doigt sur l'intimité de Fran et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que sa main accélérait ses mouvements.

"- A-Allez-y Bel-sempai… Nh !

- Hum, Okay, mais arrête de me vouvoyer quand on est seul…

- D'accord."

Le doigt de Bel s'enfonça doucement dans l'intimité de Fran et s'immobilisa. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement. Le blond lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à la présence étrangère en lui puis inséra un deuxième doigt. Il lui laissa encore le temps de s'y habituer puis commença à esquisser des mouvements en forme de ciseaux. Alors qu'il allait insérer une troisième phalange, Fran l'arrêta et lui murmura un "Vas-y…" Il lui sourit, il avait oublié que son acolyte était presque insensible à la douleur. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe sur l'orifice qu'il venait de préparer. Fran enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour se préparer pour la suite. À moins que ce soit tout simplement car il aimait le contact des lèvres du prince contre les siennes. Peut-être. Le prince en question répondit au baiser et s'enfonça lentement en Fran. Comme prévu celui-ci parut ne pas souffrir, et on pouvait presque croire qu'il prenait déjà du plaisir. Pourtant, Belphégor était persuadé qu'il était puceau. Il commença à bouger. Et Fran commença à gémir.

Le prince qui au début se mouvait lentement (plus par obligation qu'autre chose) commença à accélérer ses mouvements, faisant crier Fran de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ralentir. La sensation était trop extrême, trop bonne. Sentir ce corps contre le sien et ses lèvres contre les siennes était la meilleure sensation que Bel n'est jamais connue. C'était pareil pour la grenouille, c'était bien sa première fois et sentir son sempai en elle était tout simplement parfait, surtout quand le prince toucha ce point si sensible en lui. Il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et Bel comprit qu'il avait enfin atteint le bon endroit, alors il commença à donner des coups de buttoir de plus en plus fort à cet endroit, faisant partir Fran dans les méandres de la folie. Au bout d'un énième coup de bassin, Fran se libéra dans un cri rauque, et Bel le suivit de près, se libérant en lui.

Ils se regardèrent et le blond se pencha pour embrasser son Kôhai. Ce dernier y répondit paresseusement, leur mission les avait éreintés et même s'ils bouillonnaient encore de désirs, ils n'avaient plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Le plus âgé retomba sur le torse de l'autre tandis que les menottes réapparaissaient, Mukuro voulait bien être généreux mais fallait pas pousser. Fran caressa tendrement les cheveux de la tête qui reposait sur son torse. Belphégor se plaça plus confortablement et enroula la taille de la grenouille de son bras libre. Il se demandait comment il serait le lendemain, serait-il toujours le même ou l'ignorerait-il simplement ? Serait-il plus amical ou encore plus indifférent. À cette idée le prince ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait quand même pas des sentiments pour Fran ? Sûrement que oui… Et même si c'était indigne d'un prince d'aimer un crapaud, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et Fran ? Quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard, s'il pouvait en éprouver évidement. Les envies et les sentiments sont quelque chose de bien différent. Belphégor s'endormit au milieu de ses réflexions auquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponse, seul. Fran lui, s'était déjà endormit et rêvait de son sempai. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre s'il avait des sentiments, ni voulu savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite, l'avenir le lui dirait. C'était suffisant.

* * *

_**Note :** Et oui, voilà, très, très long chapitre. J'ai hésité à le mettre en deux parties mais, j'avais la flemme. Encore désolé de ce long retard ! Vraiment. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le lemon n'était pas trop nul étant donné que c'est mon premier (on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra mais celui de 3m² n'en était pas un). Il y a encore un chapitre, l'épilogue. J'avais oublié… Je ne sais pas si je le posterais rapidement car j'ai déjà un nouveau projet de fiction mais il devrait arriver pendant les vacances si tout va bien._

_Gros bisous à tous._

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

_**Manion-chan** : Merci encore pour cette review, tant mieux si t'as ri (vaut mieux ça, que tu pleures /PAN/) J'espère que cette suite t'as plu et que tu ne trouves pas que je suis allée trop vite. Bisous Miss._

_**Laure_59** : Encore un énorme merci pour ta review, elles me font vraiment plaisir, tellement que je compte bien te dédier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ! Evite de t'imaginer Lussuria en string léopard si tu tiens à ton estomac xD ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et que tu m'en veux pas pour l'attente ! Gros bisous x3_

_**MikageKun** : Hey, merci pour ta review ! Oui ! Fran a de drôles d'idées ! Et non ce n'est pas du tout la faute de l'Autatrice ! Pas du tout 8D ! Encore merci en espérant que cette suite t'a plu. Bisous : D._

_**Moki Nyu **: XDDDD ! Ta review m'a fait littéralement explosée de rire ! Bon on a au moins un des deux hein xDD Pour le "Je t'aime" va falloir attendre xD Vraiment désolé pour l'attente çwç Et merci pour tout. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. Gros bisous miss x3_

_**Yusa-chan** : XDDDD ! Ta review aussi m'a bien fait rire xD C'est clair que les tombes c'est un bon présage niveau piqûre xDD Pour ta jolie poésie : NON NE SORT PAS D8 ! Et Mammon… Si s'en est un O_O Quelle idiote je fais çwç Merci pour les compliments *rougit* Et vraiment pardon pour le retard, parce que deux semaines de retard, c'est long çwç J'espère en tout cas que tu as toujours ta tête et que ce chapitre t'a plu et qu'il valait bien la peine d'attendre. Je te fais d'énorme bisous Miss *w*_

_**BakaUshi **: Hiiiiiiiiii (non ce n'est pas Tsuna mais bien l'Autatrice qui s'est évanouie de bonheur devant ta review) Merciiiiiii Mais faut pas dire des trucs pareils hein ! Y'a beaucoup mieux que moi Je suis une débutante. En tout cas ce genre de commentaire, ça fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir, merci énormément / J'espère que ça t'as plus, Gros bisous x3_

_**Kiou-Tsu **: Heeey ! *lui tend un mouchoir* Merci pour cette review *w* Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là qui finalement n'est pas le dernier *w* Gros, gros bisous en espérant que tu seras là pour la suite ! Baille._

_Voilà, merci beaucoup, beaucoup et à bientôt (j'espère 8D)._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer : **__Les personnages et l'univers sont à Amano Akira. L'histoire, elle est à moi o/ C'est déjà ça 8D_

_**Note de l'auteur **__: BOUUUUUUUUH ! çwç C'est le dernier chapitre mais bon… On verra ça à la fin, ne faisons pas nos au revoir tout de suite. Au revoir hein ! Pas adieu ! Oui, je sais, c'est beau de rêver hein ! çwç Sinon. Je dois m'excuser parce que là… JE SUIS CARREMENT EN RETARD çwç Plus d'un mois pour terminer ce chapitre que j'avais quand même bien avancé mais je suis très motivée pour Passion interdite alors… De plus je suis plutôt en "Bad" en ce moment. Sans raison d'ailleurs, enfin pas plus que d'Hab. Alors clôturer cette fiction… beuuuw ! Trop dur ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Que vous serez aussi triste que moi que cette fic soit finis mais que vous soyez comblé quand même; Que vous ne serez pas déçue en vous disant "Ouais bah heureusement qu'elle s'arrête là !" J'espère que cette fiction dans son ensemble vous aura plu et fait rire, j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre,… Je m'arrête la pour le moment, bonne lecture. x3 (Ps : ma bêta lectrice n'ayant plus d'ordinateur, je dois me débrouiller sans, alors je m'excuse pour les fautes.)_

* * *

Le réveil fut plus tendre que ce qu'ils auraient imaginé, la tête de Fran était toujours posée sur le torse de Bel, et les bras de ce dernier enlaçaient toujours tendrement son corps frêle. Ils avaient inversé leur position pendant la nuit. Ils se regardèrent, aucunes moqueries, aucunes remarques désobligeantes. Ce qui est plutôt surprenant quand on connait les personnes. Le prince sourit malgré lui en voyant la grenouille immerger doucement. Ce manque de parole signifiait-il qu'ils devaient faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ? Comme s'il ne s'était jamais amusé ensemble, comme s'il n'avait pas couché avec l'autre ? Bel ressentit comme un pincement au cœur devant cette hypothèse. Bien sur, il était capable de faire semblant, comme si de rien n'était mais il ne voulait pas oublier, il voulait recommencer. Et en ce moment, il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Fran. C'était tellement… Paysan non ?

Foutue fierté qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer sincèrement. Et il était évidement hors-de-question qu'il fasse part à son Kôhai des sentiments qu'il commençait à nourrir à son égare. Mais contre toute attente, c'est l'autre garçon qui se redressa, lui sourit, très légèrement et l'embrassa. De manière très chaste, juste un léger contact. Fran qui souriait… Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier cette petite déformation faciale d'un sourire, c'était Fran qui l'avait fait… Fran qui se laissait aller… Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il y aurait une suite, qu'il continuerait leur complicité ? Pff… Un prince comme lui ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ça, et puis s'ils restent en bon terme, ce sera secret, il ne faudrait pas que ces paysans soient au courant…

Mais Bel ne pouvait pas ne pas se demander ce qu'éprouvait la grenouille à son égare… Il se sentait tellement con, tellement paysan. Être amoureux… Beurk… Enfin il ne pouvait pas encore se qualifier comme ça. Il avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était clair. Mais de là à dire qu'il était amoureux… Disons qu'il commençait à vraiment être attiré par lui. Et que ça allait surement s'amplifier avec le temps. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait… Si la grenouille était intéressée par lui aussi, qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Fran soupira et tira le prince du lit d'un coup sec de la main, qui était encore menotté à celle de l'autre.

"- Il abuse ton maître quand même, la mission est finie, il pourrait nous enlever ses menottes horribles.

- Il nous a déjà libérer pour qu'on puisse coucher ensemble, déclara Fran avec nonchalance.

- Ce qui prouve que c'est un paysan pervers

- Comme vous… Mm… Toi, Sempai, maintenant habille-toi, sinon tu ne feras que confirmer ce que je viens de dire." Soupira la grenouille qui elle était déjà habillé, sauf pour le haut, depuis le début de la conversation.

Belphegor soupira, il avait toujours cru que Fran était un vrai coincé mais finalement, il parle de leurs ébats sans aucune gêne, et même pendant il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, au contraire… À cette pensée le plus âgé ricana légèrement sous le regard blasé du plus jeune qui ne cherchait plus vraiment à comprendre son Sempai/amant. Bel saisit un caleçon et l'enfila. Pas qu'il soit gêner d'être dans sa tenue d'Adam, ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air alors se montrer nu devant l'autre n'était plus un problème, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour attraper froid. Il s'habilla tant qu'il pu puis ils firent disparaître les menottes pour pouvoir enfiler le haut. Une fois près ils récupérèrent le matériel et quittèrent cette chambre horrible avec une joie non dissimulé (pour Belphegor).

Ils se rendirent à pied à l'aéroport car Bel préférait marcher plutôt que de prendre un taxi qu'il jugeait être pour les roturiers. Il préférait marcher plutôt que de prendre la voiture du peuple. Sur la route ils virent un spectacle qui les surprit pas mal, le serveur de la veille était en train d'embrasser un autre mec dans une ruelle. Grand, blond et … En tenue de barman. Et bien si les filles de la vieille savait ça, elle irait se pendre sous les ponts pensa Fran avec amusement. Ils continuèrent d'avancer mais le rythme ne plaisait pas à Bel qui jugeait son Kôhai trop long.

"- Accélère un peu, t'es vraiment long.

- Tch, la faute à qui hein ?

- Ushishishi, qui en redemandait ?

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour m'empêcher de marcher hein, j'ai super mal moi.

- Bien sur, comme si toi, tu pouvais avoir mal.

- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Si je savais tes points faibles je pourrais te torturer.

- Et tu oses posez la question ? Pour un prétendu génie ne t'es pas très intelligent. ~

- Ushishishi, ferme là ou je te bute.

- Mais oui, sempai…"

Malgré le léger inconfort de Fran et les deux trois fois où ils se trompèrent de chemin, suite à ça Fran se jura qu'un jour il apprendrait à Bel-sempai à lire une carte parce qu'être un prince ne signifie pas être un GPS, ils arrivèrent un peu en avance à l'aéroport. Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard ils étaient dans l'avion. Belphegor c'était endormi et Fran avait le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas voulue le faire plus tôt car c'était encore trop frais dans son esprit, maintenant il était reposé et Belphegor ne risquait pas de le tirer de ses réflexions.

Est-ce qu'il aimerait Bel ? Hum… Oui. Bah ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, après tout quand on passe tout son temps avec quelqu'un et qu'on finit par reste attacher trois jours l'un à l'autre c'est sur qu'il y a des liens qui se créaient. Et puis même s'il a un caractère exécrable, qu'il est insupportable parfois, le prince est marrant. Il l'accompagne souvent dans ses mauvais coups, ils ont bien rigolés ses derniers jours,… Et puis ils ont couché ensemble. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il le voulait mais il ne lui avait jamais dis… À priori le prince l'avait deviné, comment ? Il n'en savait rien, mais bon ce n'est pas important. Pas du tout. Fran n'était pas du genre à s'occuper des détails, il avait sa vision des choses, et la plupart n'avait pas d'intérêt.

C'est de là que vient son visage inexpressif, pourquoi montrerait-il des expressions quand il ne ressent rien ? C'est tellement rare qu'il ressente quelque chose que même lorsque ce qu'il ressent n'est pas intense, il ne montre rien. Il faut vraiment que ce soit puissant pour qu'il prenne la peine de l'exprimer. Le plaisir en fait partit. La douleur non… Il a tellement reçut de coup,… que finalement ça ne lui fait plus rien, les couteaux, le trident, tout ça lui parait minime comparé à l'amour ou au plaisir. Et l'amour, avant Bel, il n'en avait jamais ressentit. Et encore c'était faible. Juste le début d'une relation qui évidement resterait secrète. Et il était hors-de-question qu'il dise au blond ses sentiments. Il serait trop flatter, il n'a pas besoin de ça pour nourrir son égo surdimensionné. Si l'autre l'aimait aussi, il n'avait qu'à lui dire.

Finalement, il avait réfléchit à ses sentiments, et avait fait le bilan. Il était indéniablement attiré par Bel, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…, mais ce n'était pas très important pour le moment, peut-être qu'avec le temps ça s'intensifierait… Peut-être. Mais en tout cas, il le garderait pour lui. Pour le moment ça ne serait qu'une histoire de coucherie, et ça lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de tendresse, d'attention, il était habitué à passer inaperçu.

Pas la peine de s'encombrer d'une relation sérieuse, pas qu'il compte aller voir ailleurs. N'oublions pas qu'il n'y a que son Sempai qui lui fasse de l'effet. Par contre l'autre allait peut-être se lasser et finir par le laisser tomber, même si ce terme ne convenait pas pour leur relation actuelle. Il eut légèrement mal au cœur, mais ce reprit. Si Bel se lasse, tant pis, ça voudra dire que ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque.

Oh… Et finalement, il abandonna. Comprendre les sentiments du Prince (tant est qu'il en ait, ce qui en vue de la personne restait fortement à prouver) était vraiment trop compliqué. Voir impossible. Même pour quelqu'un comme Fran qui était loin d'être idiot. Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre dans la folie. Rien de rationnel en tout cas. Peut-être que pour le blond ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, rien que du sexe. Et bien… Soit ! Il n'y a pas besoin de sentiment pour s'envoyer en l'air. Et bien, tant pis si ce n'est que ça; Tant qu'ils peuvent continuer leurs parties de jambes en l'air c'est déjà amplement suffisant. Ce n'est pas important qu'il n'y ait pas d'amour derrière. Pas pour quelqu'un comme Fran, qui ne cherche pas le bonheur, qui se fout du malheur et qui se contente de celui des autres comme seule source de joie. Alors le jeune homme s'endormit. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été épuisants ! Rester accroché à quelqu'un sans arrête, sans avoir une minute de répit, c'est crevant. Lessivant, achevant, tout ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, Fran n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment. Et même s'il avait dormit après avoir couché avec Bel, il était toujours fatigué. Bel n'y était pas allé tendrement. Une vraie bête ce prince.

Ils se réveillèrent suite à l'annonce aux haut-parleurs d'une des hôtesses pour annoncer que l'avion allait atterrir et qu'il fallait donc boucler les ceintures et éteindre tous les appareils électriques. Une fois que ce fut fait, que l'avion eu atterri et qu'ils eurent récupérer leurs bagages, ils sortirent de l'aéroport et montèrent dans la voiture de luxe avec le cigle des varia qui les attendait. Tout le monde les regardait ébahit devant une telle voiture. Belphegor leur fit donc son plus beau sourire sadique et leur dit avec sa voix de Psychopathe : "Normal, je suis un prince." Il se retint de dire que Fran était son valet… Ce qui lui parut assez étrange. Beurk… Si en plus il devait se retenir d'injurier l'autre… M'enfin c'était pour ce soir. Il était fatigue et il n'avait pas envie de subir une attaque verbale, qui à tous les coups serait parfaite contre son égo, de Fran. Puis au bout d'une bonne demi heure, ils arrivèrent au Manoir varia avec pour but de se coucher le plus rapidement possible. Le décalage horaire, ça crève. Alors même s'il n'avait fait que dormir depuis quelques heures, ils étaient quand même épuisés. Ils franchirent la grille sans ce douté qu'ils étaient espionnés à trois endroits différents de l'imposante bâtisse. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, plusieurs voix retentirent de ces différents postes d'observation. Effectivement, tout le monde avait remarqué la démarche plutôt boiteuse de Fran.

"- Maaaah ! Levy-chaan ! J'aai Gagné ! Tu vas devoir me laisser te laver les cheveux ! Parce que tu sais Levy-chan ! C'est bien beau de vouloir faire des économies en se servant du gras de tes cheveux comme du gel ! Mais c'est répugnant ! En plus Mammon n'est plus là ! C'est donc inutile. Allez viens dans ma salle de bain !

- NOOOOOOOON !

- Déchet, dans mon bureau tout de suite.

- VOOOI ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, j'ai des dossiers à remplir !

- Tu as le temps, déchet. Levy fera les dossiers à ta place.

- Kufufu, et bien, mon Alouette, ça ne te donne pas des idées.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Mukuro sourit et colla un peu plus son torse au dos de son amant et colla se dernier à la fenêtre par laquelle ils avaient regardé leurs victimes revenir. Le plus jeune fit glisser le long des cheveux ébènes du plus vieux, descendant de plus en plus bas pour finalement embrassé délicatement sa nuque. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la sensation de ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son conjoint. Il sourit conte son épiderme et commença à passer lentement ses mains sous la chemises coutumière de son alouette. Heureusement qu'ils avaient exigé une chambre avec un lit dans ce manoir.

Et pendant qu'ils se laissèrent aller à leurs ébats ils oublièrent un détail important. Les menottes. Fran étant trop dans les vapes pour songer à contrer les illusions de son maître proposa au prince de venir dormir dans sa chambre. Ce dernier accepta le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement pressé de voir de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

~oOoOo~

"- Hé ! Paysans, où est Fran ?

- Voyons, Bel-chan ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous appeler ainsi !

- Je m'en fou. Où est la Grenouille ?

- Partit faire un tour, il en pouvait plus de cette réception. Je ne le comprends pas ! Ryô-chan est tellement divertissant ~

- Ouais, si tu le dit. Il est partit où ?

- Je ne sais pas, surement près de l'étang."

Sur ces mots Belphégor partit à la recherche de son amant. Ca faisait bientôt trois ans qu'ils couchaient ensemble et Fran ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Le prince avait donc finit par penser que pour le batracien ce n'était vraiment qu'une histoire de sexe. Au début ça ne faisait pas grand chose au Prince. Il était simplement vexé que l'autre se serve de son corps royal. Mais avec le temps, ses sentiments se sont faits de plus en plus fort. Tellement qu'il supportait mal la situation. Cette foutue grenouille incapable de ressentir autre chose que du plaisir et de l'indifférence.

Il s'étonnait même qu'ils soient toujours "ensemble". Car on ne pouvait pas tellement les qualifier de couples et en même temps, si on pouvait. Il y avait eu plusieurs disputes qui dépassaient les chamailleries. Elles étaient plus ou moins grave et l'une des plus importantes fut lorsque Belphégor crut que Fran le trompait. Au fond il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire tromper : Fran ne lui appartenait pas, il couchait avec lui. Point. Mais l'imaginez avec un autre, une dans le cas présent, lui était insupportable. Personne ne touche aux affaires du Prince.

Le sourire de Belphégor se fana lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois là. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Peut-être trop même. La jalousie est un vilain défaut dit-on. Le prince avait pu le prouver. C'était il y a environ un an et deux mois, à quelques jours près. Depuis environ un mois il avait remarqué comment SA grenouille se rapprochait de l'autre paysanne avec un bandeau. Il avait rien dit, même si ça lui tapait sur les nerfs de voir le jeune homme aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il l'avait même vu rire avec elle, mais pas un rire cynique. Non ! Un vrai rire, sincère et tout le toutim. Puis lors d'une soirée entre Vongola-Varia, c'était arrivé. Ce genre de soirée ce faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis la fois où ils avaient enfermé Rokudo Mukuro et Hibari Kyôya dans une pièce de trois mètres carrés. Ces deux là ne venaient d'ailleurs plus à ces soirées. C'est pour a que Chrome fut invité à venir à la place de son sauveur.

À la fin de la soirée, Fran proposa à Chrome de la ramener chez elle. C'est vrai que lorsque Xanxus décida de chasser Sawada de son château (parce qu'il ne supportait plus son air niais et qu'il voulait se taper son second), les deux illusionnistes étaient en pleines conversation. La plupart était surpris du peu de timidité de Chrome envers Fran. Belphégor regarda partir son amant avec l'autre ananas. Décidément, que ça soit elle ou son maître, il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Vraiment pas. Une fois le château vider de ses gêneurs. Humph. Pardon, invités. Tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Ou celle du Boss pour Squalo. Tous sauf Bel qui resta près de la porte en attendant le retour du cadet de la Varia.

Une heure passa, puis une autre. Et encore une. Belphegor comprit que Fran ne rentrerait pas cette nuit là. Et qu'il comprenait ce que ça signifiait… Il imaginait très bien ce qui devait se passer dans la maison de l'ancienne gardienne. Dans un élan de rage, il envoya valser un vase se trouvant à côté de lui. Ce dernier explosa en mille morceaux. Comme la raison du blond. Et dans un élan de folie qui lui est propre, il s'enfuit du manoir avec pour but, la maison précédemment citée. Une fois là bas, il ouvrit la porte qui étrangement n'était pas fermé à clef. Dans tous les cas il l'aurait défoncé d'un coup de pied. Son esprit dérangé lui dit que si cette fichue porté était déverrouillée c'est que dans la passion, les deux jeunes n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire. Il poussa un cri de rage et fouilla la maison entièrement à la recherche de l'homme qui même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, faisait battre son cœur et de la paysanne dévergondée. Mais après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la maison de fond en comble, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était vide. Ils n'étaient pas là. Il sortit donc et attendit patiemment que la jeune fille revienne. Car il fallait bien qu'elle rentre un moment où un autre chez elle.

Et finalement deux heures plus tard, elle arriva, mais pas seul. Fran était avec elle. Il était légèrement amoché d'ailleurs, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Bel. La bleutée non plus n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'avança vers eux d'un pas rageur. Fran le regarda surprit et lâcha un léger : Sempai ? Mais continua néanmoins son chemin sans prêter plus d'intention au Blond. L'autre resta planté là. Il venait de se faire snober là… ? Il était figé. Son cœur était douloureux. PUTAIN ! MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL ? MERDE ! D'abord, Fran le trompe, ensuite il le snobe et maintenant son putain d'organe interne lui faisait hyper mal… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était "finit" avec le batracien ? Et pourquoi il en avait quelque chose à foutre ? Il n'avait qu'à le tuer, et l'oublier. Ils le remplaceraient par Mammon et puis c'est bon… Non ? Non.

"Sempai… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Le susnommé sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Que faisait-il ici ? Quelle question…

" Je suis venue récupérer ce qui m'appartient."

Ce fut au tour de Fran d'être surpris. De quoi pouvait bien parler cet idiot ? Il était évident qu'il parlait de sa personne. Mais dit ainsi… il n'était ni sien, ni un objet. Il pouvait comprendre, ou du moins concevoir, que le "prince" était possessif. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments derrière, alors il ne lui appartenait pas. Son Sempai était vraiment un idiot. Certes, un idiot dont il est tombé amoureux, mais un idiot quand même.

"- Je ne t'appartiens pas.

- Parce que tu crois que profiter de mon corps ne signifie rien ?

- Tu profites bien du mien. Et puis s'il n'y a que ça, je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre ~

- C'est déjà fait de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tournerais vers les filles, surtout vers cette paysanne…

- Il ne s'est rien Pa… De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien."

À ces mots, Belphegor tourna les talons la rage au ventre. Un peu plus il lui aurait crié que lui au moins il faisait ça avec des sentiments. Alors que cette saloperie de grenouille se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Il le savait. L'avait toujours sur depuis cette mission, l'autre n'était que physiquement attiré par lui. Pas de sentiments derrière ce chapeau. Il était presqu'au bout de la rue quand une main attrapa son bras et le fit se retourner. En l'espace d'un instant des lèvres bien familières étaient collés aux siennes et l'embrassait avec ferveur. Il aurait voulu ne pas répondre. Faire comprendre à ce batracien qu'il était un Prince et que donc, il ne pouvait pas le tromper ni lui parler de cette façon sans en subir les conséquences. Mais face à l'ardeur du baiser qu'on lui donnait il ne put résister. Pas parce qu'il aimait ça… Bon il n'allait pas nier. Non, ce qu'il le força à répondre c'est la fragilité de Fran. En temps normal il le pensait être plus froid que la glace (ou plus chaud que la braise le soir) et solide quand la roche. Mais pourtant là… Il sentait à quel point Fran avait besoin de cette étreinte de se baiser. Il y mettait toutes ses forces, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il tremblait légèrement et s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.

Bel répondit donc au baiser, de manières plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Ce truc appelé amour était décidément très con et faisait faire des trucs qui l'était tout autant. Et en plus c'était ridicule. Lui qui avait peur de briser Fran ! USHISHISHI ! VRAIMENT RIDICULE ! Et pourtant, tellement vraie. Ca faisait peur. Mais au fond il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'il voyait Fran se raccroché à lui de cette façon. Comme s'il le suppliait de rester, de ne pas partir, de ne pas le quitter. Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça, il en vint même à penser que Fran avait des sentiments pour lui. Pensée vite effacée lorsqu'il vit l'illusionniste Vongola qui les regardait. Que cette Sainte-nitouche les ait vus n'était pas problème dans l'immédiat. Le problème c'était qu'elle et SON Fran avait couché ensemble, et qu'elle les regardait s'embrasser sans un mot. Une vraie dévergondée. Il mit court au baiser et lui lança froidement :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'en a pas eu assez ? Shishishi… Un plan à trois peut-être ? "

C'est à ce moment là que le plus jeune des trios prit conscience de l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière ne sembla pas comprendre les paroles de Bel. Au grand bonheur de Fran. Comment cet abruti avait pu croire une seule seconde qu'ils avaient réellement couchée ensemble. C'était une fille ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Chrome. Plus timide tu meurs. Et finalement, c'était plutôt bien. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les femmes et l'une des raisons était qu'il les trouvait trop stupide. Au moins avec elle, pas de problème. Et puis… Il avait le droit d'avoir une meilleure amie non ? Tout les deux étaient les élèves de Mukuro, ça pouvait effectivement créer des liens. Et puis le blond n'avait pas son mot à dire. La grenouille soupira et regarda son amie, elle avait l'air choqué... Tu m'étonne ça plus ce qui s'était passé avant… Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Dans un soupir il lui dit d'aller ce reposé. Elle opina mais avant de tourner les talons, elle souffla :

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas… vous déranger mais euh… j'ai vu Fran courir alors je, je suis venue voir ce qui passait, vraiment désolé ! Je ! Je vous promets de ne rien répété ! Au-Au revoir ! "

Et elle partit en courant. Pouah. Vraiment coincé cette fille, songea Bel. Enfin, même si elle n'avait pas voulut les interrompre, elle avait quand même couché avec sa grenouille. Il se demanda même comment Fran avait réussit à la décoincer suffisamment pour pouvoir se la faire. Nan mais… Il en avait tellement marre de lui qu'il a été pervertir une fille aussi blanche que cette Chrome ? Grr. Il n'aimait pas ça. Du tout…

"- Bon… Même si ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je vais quand même m'expliquer.

- Je ne veux pas de tes explications. T'as couché avec elle, c'est ton choix. J'en ai rien à foutre. Enfin t'étonnes pas mais, notre "relation" est finie, Shishishi…"

Fran poussa un long soupir, ce type était désespérant, il devrait vraiment être entiché pour se faire chier à expliquer à un abruti pareil qu'il n'avait pas couché avec "cette paysanne" comme il dit.

"- C'est ton choix, mais bon, arrêter de coucher avec moi juste parce que t'as mal interpréter, c'est con quand même.

- Mal interpréter ? Et je suis censé prendre sa comment quand je te vois débarquer avec cette paysanne, dont je ne sais où après que vous ayez passé la moitié de la nuit ensemble ? Et puis si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre rapprochement, c'est que t'es vraiment con.

- Chrome est ma meilleure amie, j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, ça te regarde encore moins que le reste ça. Mais bon, puisque t'as l'air prêt à écouter… Si j'ai passé la nuit avec Chrome c'est à cause de mon stupide maître à coupe d'Ananas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre dans cette histoire lui ?

- Laisses-moi finir… J'suis crevé et j'aimerais me coucher au plus vite…

- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois crevé…

- Sempai, laisses-moi parler, sérieux…

- Okay…

- Donc, je raccompagnais Chrome chez elle pour pouvoir finir notre discussion quand elle s'est effondrée et ses organes ont mystérieusement disparut ~ Je me charge donc de les faire réapparaître et la première question qui nous ait venue à l'esprit c'est "Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre tête d'Ananas ?" Sauf que avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchit Chrome était déjà partie en courant, donc je l'a i suivie et quand on est arrivé chez Mukuro, il était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre alouette. À priori il avait eu trop de plaisir et n'avait pas pu maintenir les illusions. Tch. Quel idiot. Le problème c'est que Chrome était en état de choc de voir son "Dieu" en pleine action… Donc on a tenté de la faire sortir de son état mais l'alouette n'avait déjà pas apprécié qu'on les interrompe et il n'aimait encore moins qu'on s'attarde alors il m'a mordu à mort. Enfin voilà.

- …

- Un problème Sempai ?

- Non… Putain d'Ananas…

- C'n'est pas beau de jurer Sempai ~

- La ferme, on rentre."

Après ça ils avaient conclu un marché comme quoi ils ne devaient jamais couchés avec quelqu'un d'autres. Sauf que aucun des deux n'avaient avoué ses sentiments, résultats ils en étaient toujours au même point, le seul truc qui changeait s'était qu'ils étaient maintenant enchainé l'un à l'autre sans savoir que pour aucun des deux ce n'était qu'une simple histoire de cul. Vraiment pas. Enfin Bel était quand même rassuré que Fran ne lui ait pas demandé "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre" parce que là il aurait été dans la merde pour répondre quand même. Et puis après ça ils eurent encore quelques histoires,… Par exemple lorsque Bel voulait voir comment réagissait Fran s'il était contraint à un mois d'abstinence mais finalement c'est lui qui craqua au bout d'une semaine et demi. Il se fit traiter d'homme faible et stupide par Fran qui reçue la "punition" adéquate pour cette offense et étrangement ça lui donna envie d'être très, très incorrecte envers son tortionnaire.

Baaaaam ! Aie. Putain.

"Sempai… C'est un peu délicat à dire… Mais c'est vraiment pourrie comme façon de te présenter…"

Le prince releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il venait de rentrer dans Fran, assis en haut d'une colline à côté du fameux étant, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour remarquer où il allait. Ouais bah au moins il l'avait retrouvé. Sauf qu'il avait merdé et qu'il s'était tapé la honte. Surtout qu'à la base c'était la grenouille qu'il voulait se taper… Tant pis. Il s'assoit à côté de l'autre, un sourire de dément aux lèvres. Pourquoi donc ? Sans raison. C'est bel après tout.

"Bah, tu sais, repérer un Grenouille près d'un étant c'est comme cherché Charlie au milieu de cent Charlie."

La dit grenouille pousse un soupir… Son prince a vraiment un humour qui laisse à désirer. Mais bon, il est habitué maintenant. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers son Sempai et se laisse embrasser par lui. Depuis un moment le Blond l'embrassait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais il avait tendance à trop espéré que c'était parce que le prince avait des sentiments pour lui et ça le faisait chier.

"- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- je me faisais chier à ce mariage…

-Idem.

- Sauf que moi ce n'est pas mon maître qui se marie à la différence.

- Ouais, je laisse les félicitations à Chrome, et puis l'alouette qu'il vient d'épouser ne nous laisse presque pas l'approcher. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il saute dans les bras de tout le monde… Mon maître est vraiment suicidaire…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Comme son élève quoi.

- En quoi je suis suicidaire ?

- Rester avec moi n'est pas forcément… raisonnable.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Bel-Sempai ~

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Tu devrais pourtant…

- Ou pas…"

Au lieu de s'énerver, le Prince sourit encore plus qu'auparavant, tellement que Fran se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir des crampes. Bel se mit à genoux et commença à avancer, d'une démarche féline vers Fran. Son sourire de dément continuait de s'agrandir tandis qu'il couchait Fran sur l'herbe, se positionnant au dessus de lui. Il attrapa ses poignets et les plaça lentement au dessus de sa tête. Lentement, très lentement il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la grenouille, sauf que celles de cette dernière se fendirent d'un petit sourire et le plus jeune les fit pivoter pour échanger leur place. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'est qu'ils étaient en haut d'une colline et que ce petit changement de place pouvait entrainer un magnifique rouler-bouler jusqu'au bord de l'étant. Au moins, Fran pouvait être content car quand ils arrêtèrent enfin leur chute, il était au dessus de Belphegor. Il allait l'embrasser quand il remarqua un détail qui n'était pas des moindres. Une paire d'yeux ****** (la production m'a interdit de révéler la couleur) le fixait. En faite, dans la chute, la coupe de Bel avait été mise à mal et on pouvait facilement voir ses yeux… Fran voyait leur couleur pour la première fois. Il avait évidement déjà tenté de demander au Prince mais ce dernier l'avait envoyé balader. Alors il avait essayé de lui soulever sa frange par surprise, mais surement habitué, le blond avait immédiatement fermé les yeux. Ensuite il avait voulue regarder pendant son sommeil, mais lorsqu'il eut soulevé la masse de cheveux, il se rappela que Bel comme la plupart des humains dormait les yeux fermé et que donc, ça ne lui était pas utile du tout. D'ailleurs, il s'était soudainement senti très con ! Et là, enfin, il pouvait les contempler. Il avait légèrement jalousé Lussuria et le Boss qui savait déjà de quelle couleur ils étaient. C'était donc la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un véritable regard. Et cela les électrisa. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. C'était intense. Et surtout, dans cet échange, ce que leurs lèvres n'avaient put dire, leurs yeux eux l'exprimaient. Ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont les portes de l'âme ? Alors pourquoi pas du cœur. C'était stupide, ridicule, écœurant. Ils en avaient tous les deux consciences mais si c'était le seul moyen pour s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment sans compromettre leur immense fierté, alors soit.

L'illusionniste sourit, légèrement. Le prince l'aimait, et ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Et même s'il trouvait ça trop beau pour être vraie, il connaissait assez la frontière entre la réalité et les illusions pour savoir que les yeux, eux ne mentent pas. Ou plutôt, CES yeux ne mentent pas. Alors, tout en gardant son regard fixé dans la profondeur des yeux du prince, il l'embrassa passionnément. Et, joueur, il s'autorisa une petite phrase. Juste une. Et même si ce n'était pas un "Je t'aime" c'était largement suffisant.

" Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sempai ~ "

Alors, avec un immense sourire, Belphegor reprit le baiser et montra à la grenouille, combien il l'aimait. Mais de la façon qui lui convenait le mieux, avec son corps. Et Fran comprit, qu'un prince amoureux, il n'y a pas mieux.

**END**

* * *

_**Dernière note (ou pas ?) de l'auteure : **__Voilà, c'est finis. Oui, oui je vous l'annonce. L'histoire est belle et bien finie. Première véritable fiction, avec texte long et tout que je finis. Je considère toujours "m² comme une fiction d'essaye. Celle la, c'est mon petit bébé. Alors la terminé c'est badant ! Comme je l'ai dis au début. J'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous a plu, que vous aimer, merci pour ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'au bout. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment faites plaisir. Merci pour tout x3_

_**Ps : **__il y a aura un bonus. Petit. Mais un bonus quand même. La problématique ? Comment réagirait les Varia et les Vongola s'ils l'apprenaient ? Suivit d'un bonus 6918 parce qu'à la base, cette fiction c'est la suite de 3m. Alors comment Mukuro a convaincu Hibari de se Marier ? J'essayerai de le poster pendant mes vacs (j'y suis là…) sinon ça sera en Juin. Voilà 8D_

_**Réponses aux reviews. (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre x3)**_

_**Akatsuki Akisa : **__Owww ! Merci ** Oui, le mode Best friend, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Et Izaya, … C'est… Mon péché. Enfin le Shizaya. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou je me suis retaper l'épisode 16 juste pour voir l'insinuation Yaoi et le "combat " qui s'en suit. XDD J'ai aussi adoré ta théorie sur LMPL. Moi aussi comme tu as pu le constater, je suis triste que ça soit fini ! Enfin, vraiment merci pour tout ! J'espère que cette fin te plait, Babaille x3_

_**Laure_59 **__: Merci énormément pour ta review et celles qui ont précédées. Je suis très contente que mon lemon t'es plus tout comme le chapitre précédent, j'espère que c'est pareil pour celui là; merci de m'avoir suivie. Bisoux Miss x3_

_**Mikage-Kun **__: merci pour ta review, merci pour avoir suivit ma fic. Vraiment. Pour le Lemon, ce n'est pas grave que tu l'es sauté ** Oui Fran a des idées bizarres, on ne le dit pas assez. Et pour s'en rendre compte, suffit de lire les paroles de "Spécial Illusion" pour s'en rendre compte. Et de Bloody Prince aussi. Enfin bel, on le savait déjà. Voilà bisoux. 8D_

_**Manion-Chan : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review miss. Je suis contente que mon lemon t'ait plu. Gros, gros, gros bisoux. Merci de m'avoir suivie. x3_

_**Kiou-Grenouille **__: *Hoche la tête* Pas de quoi o/ Merci de t'être inquiétée pour mon entorse. Ca allait et maintenant c'est totalement guéri, enfin faut pas trop forcer sur le poigné non plus mais sinon ça va. Malheureusement, c'est la fin de cette fiction çwç merci de m'avoir suivie, et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Gros bisoux x3_

_**Oyamoki**__ : Meeeeeeeeeerci pour ta review x3 Elle m'a fait hyper plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plait tout autant x3 Gros bisoux, merci de m'avoir suivit, moi j'attends impatiemment la suite de Alcool. \o/ Babaille 8D_

_**BakaUshichérie : **__OWIIII ** MAIS TOI ! Ces tes reviews qui me font super plaisir ! A chaque fois je suis en mode gaga devant avec un petit rire stupide. Et après c'est limite ta des papillons qui volent autour de moi pendant une heure. Je ne rigole pas ! XD Merci vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Je rougis à cause de toi è_é ! XD En tout cas, tant mieux si mes idées loufoques te plaisent. Tant mieux. Parce que vu que je un cas désespéré, vaut mieux que ça plaise à des gens. La folie, y'a que ça de vrai /PAN/ En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivit tout du long ! Gros bisoux miss x3_

_Voilà, comme le truc sur France 2 : C'EST FINIIIIIIIIS çwç ! Encore un énorme merci à tous et à bientôt x3_


	6. Bonus

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à Amano Akira, les idées tordues… Elles, elles sont à moi o/_

_**Note :** Voilà mes grands, c'est le bonus, qui finalement n'est pas arrivé en Juin. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait avant le reste. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur Passion interdite et Action ou vérité. Même si j'ai un autre OS à recopier. Enfin j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et vous permettra de clore définitivement cette fiction avec le sourire._

_Bonne lecture, Darky._

* * *

Ils s'embrassaient avec ferveur. Rien ne les arrêtait. Le désir et la joie de se savoir aimer se mélangeaient dans ce baiser. Passion et tendresse. L'un de ces termes était habituel, l'autre totalement nouveau pour eux. Les mains du premier glissaient sous le t-shirt du second. Celles du second se perdaient dans la chevelure blonde du premier. Puis alors que les mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, tout s'arrêta. Une main saisit le bras de Fran et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans les bras de son maître sous le regard plein courroucé du mari de ce dernier.

"- Mon élève est enfin devenue un adulte ! Et en plus, son admiration infinie pour ma personne a fait qu'il a suivit la même voie que moi ! Quelle émotion ! S'écria Mukuro, essayant des larmes invisibles sur ses joues.

- Tss… Tu parles… Savoir que vous êtes gay a bien faillit me rendre hétéro. Mais les filles sont vraiment trop niaises ~ Quoi que… Bel-Sempai n'est pas mieux.

- Ushishishi, je te retourne le compliment, rigola le prince toujours a moitié nu par terre.

- Lâche-le, déclara Hibari d'une voix sans appel.

- Oya, Oya, ne sois pas jaloux mon Kyôya voyons. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

- Va crever.

- Alors c'était donc ça ! J'aurais du me douter que tu avais accepter de m'épouser pour me tuer après et donc hériter de la totalité de mes biens. Voyons Kyôya… Après tout ce qu'on a partagé !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

- D'ailleurs… Comment ça se fait que Hibari-San ait accepté d'épouser mon stupide maître – coup de trident - ? Ca ne m'étonne pas que mon maître vous ait demander en mariage, il est bizarre après tout – nouveau coup de trident – mais que vous ayez accepté c'est encore plus bizarre.

- Kufufu ! Bonne question ! Et bien c'est une longue histoire. Et si tu veux, je me ferais un plaisir de te la raconter.

- Sans façon.

- Donc c'était il y a environ six mois et l'amour que Kyôya et moi partagions était de plus en plus fort – coup de tonfas – et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter, alors je lui ai demander de m'épouser – il sourit en voyant l'air las et ennuyé de son époux – Et ça n'a rien de bizarre. Enfin bon, je lui ai demander et vous n'allez pas le croire ! Il a refusé !

- Evidement, lâchèrent les trois autres en même temps.

- Qui voudrait ? Rajouta Fran.

- mais bon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner, continua Mukuro comme si de rien n'était. Je voulais épouser mon alouette, alors j'allais l'épouser. J'ai donc redemander après l'avoir envoyer au septième ciel. Et la réponse était catégorique : non. Alors je recommençai plusieurs fois. Rendant qu'on mangeait, sous la douche, au lit, au réveille. Et c'était toujours non. Mais n'étant pas faible, je n'abandonnais toujours pas et changeais à nouveau de technique. J'ai commencé à lui murmurer de m'épouser durant son sommeil. Mais bon… Avec son sommeil horriblement léger il s'est réveillé et m'a mordu à mort. Et pas de la meilleure façon. Alors je doublai la dose, lui envoyant lettres gâteaux, bouquets de fleurs,… Avec à chaque fois une demande en mariage. Mais il a tout de même tout refuser. J'ai même commencer à douter de son amour.

- Faible.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu me le montrais souvent hein.

- Si tu veux de la guimauve, va voir ailleurs !

- Sans façon, je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Si tu veux.

- Ushishishi, pas que je veuille vous déranger, enfin si un peu quand même, mais bon on peut savoir la suite ? Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais ce ne nous dit pas pourquoi il a accepter. Il avait plutôt l'air contre.

- Quel bel esprit de déduction Sempai.

- Shishi, La ferme.

- Pour une fois que je vous faisais un compliment.

- C'n'est pas un compliment quand tu es ironique.

- Ah, Vous croyez ?

- Enfin bref. Donc je commençais à douter de son amour et se fut pire lorsqu'il décida de repartir quelques temps à Namimori.

- Vous avez fuis Hibari-San ?

- Je tentais juste d'arrêter ces demandes incessantes.

- Vous avez fuis.

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Sans façon.

- Kufufu. Donc, je voulais être sur qu'il ne me trompe pas, ou pire qu'il me quitte, alors je l'ai suivi. Et comme il était toujours hors de question d'abandonner, j'ai recommencé le manège. Je lui envoyais de plus en plus de lettres. Plus de cent par jour, sauf qu'il s'en servait comme combustible pour son feu de cheminé. En clair c'est l'environnement qui a subit.

- Je t'aurais mordu à mort pour gâcher le papier si j'avais sur que tu étais là.

- Kufufu, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas montrer. Pour continuer, il fallait à nouveau changer la méthode. J'ai donc engager une chorale pour venir lui chanter dans son bureau "Epouse-moi, oh Kyôya épouse-moi" mais étrangement ça n'a pas marché. Je lui ai ensuite envoyer une carte de Namimori en chocolat avec au centre un "épouse-moi" et c'était toujours non. Alors je me suis dis qu'il était grand temps de passer au bouquet finale. Alors je me mis au milieu de la cours, un micro à la main, branché à de très puissantes enceintes. Des illusions évidement, je n'allais pas en acheter, mon argent était déjà assez passé par les fenêtres. Je me suis mis à chanter un truc du genre "je t'aime Kyôya épouse moi". Kufufu é Déjà qu'il devait être vraiment énervé que j'ai remplacé tous ses documents par des feuilles lui demandant d'être mon mari, il est sortit en courant, mais ayant prévue ça, j'étais déjà parti. Pensant pouvoir me rattraper il est sortit de son école. Résultat : il est tombé sur mon magnifique tag qui renouvelait à nouveau ma demande.

- Mais… Hibari-San ne vous a pas tué après ça ?

- Sur le moment, je me suis demandé s'il voulait que je le tue ou que je l'épouse. J'aurais choisis la première option s'il ne s'était pas agi d'une illusion.

- Comme si j'allais abimer ta ville. Enfin il partit à ma recherche lorsqu'Hibird est arrivé et qu'il…

- Ushishishi, il n'a pas oser ? S'exclama le prince, craignant la suite.

- … A commencé à chanter "épouse Mukuro" sur le rythme de la marche Nuptiale…

- Il a osé, soupira Fran, blasé.

- Finalement ce n'est pas si compliqué d'appendre une chanson à cet oiseau, mais qu'est-ce que t'as l'air con quand même…

- … J'aurais aimé voir ça maître.

- dans tes rêves. Enfin d'après ce que m'a expliquer Kyôya, lorsqu'il a vu ça, il s'est dit qu'il fallait mieux accepter… Après tout personne ne sait de quoi j'aurais été capable après ça. J'avais envisager une demande au journal télévisé ou un truc du genre.

- Ushishishi… Un vrai taré.

- C'est vous qui parlez Sempai ? Enfin bref, merci pour cette histoire pas du tout émouvante qui montre que Hibari-San aurait pu porter plainte pour harcèlement morale, si vous avez finis… Vous pourriez partit. J'aimerais qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé ~

- Ushishishi, bonne idée.

- Il a raison, laissons ces herbivores.

- Kufufu, je te suis mon alouette."

Sur ces mots, Mukuro tenta de prendre Hibari comme une jeune mariée mais ce dernier le frappa et ils partirent sous les regards blasés des Varia. Lorsqu'ils disparurent du champ de vision de ces derniers, Hibari saisit son époux par le col et l'embrassa férocement.

" Ne raconte pas notre vie à tout le monde."

Et le baiser reprit de plus bel.

OoOoO

Après plusieurs heures à s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, Bel et Fran décidèrent de retourner au château où se déroulait cette cérémonie ennuyante célébrant le mariage de personnes très, très, très étranges. Seulement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue c'est que le maître-à-la-coupe-d'ananas de l'un d'entre eux avait décidé de faire un petit discours après les avoir quitté. Ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu le Lussuria pleurant à chaudes larmes qui tomba sur la grenouille.

" Félicitation, Franny-chan, Bel-chan. Mais vous auriez pu le dire à Luss-nee-chan que vous étiez fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

- Hein ?"

Cette question pleine d'intelligence posé par le Prince montrait évidement qu'il ne savait pas comment Lussuria savait pour leur relation et que s'il avait su, eux, que Lussuria savait pour eux deux, ils auraient fuis, loin, loin du château. Parce qu'en plus de leurs parler pendant des heures de l'utilisation des préservatifs, de la fidélité, de l'amour, des cadavres,… Il allait leur faire la gueule pour n'avoir rien dit… Et ça allait être l'enfer.

"-De quoi vous parler, Lussuria-Sempai ?

- Et bien Mukuro est revenue il y a environ trois heures et nous a demander notre attention, il nous a dit à quel point il était heureux que ce mariage ai eu lieu, car en plus de l'avoir uni avec je cite, le plus bel homme que la terre n'est jamais porté, il avait permis à deux personnes de trouver la force d'avouer leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Félicitation encore ! Mais comme personne ne le croyait il nous a montrer ce qu'il avait surpris grâce à une illusion. C'était presque aussi émouvant que le "je vais t'aimer à mort" de Hiba-chan à la fin de ses vœux de mariage ! Mais je suis quand même jaloux… Lévi et moi sommes les seuls qui n'ont personnes.

- Vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble.

- Beurk ! Il est trop laid et trop vivant et trop Lévi pour me plaire !

- Hé ! S'écria le susnommé…"

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas à Lussuria s'ils ne profitaient pas de cette diversion pour s'enfuir, ils partirent le plus vite possible loin de ce château comme ils auraient du le faire depuis bien longtemps.

Suite à ça : ils vécurent heureux – tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de Lussuria – Et eurent pleins de missions – Où ils purent copuler comme des bêtes –.

* * *

_**Note de fin :** Voilà ! C'est fini, pour de bon cette fois. Beuuuw ;w; j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de m'avoir suivit, pour avoir reviewer, m'avoir mis dans vos favoris, j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur mes autres fictions. Ciaaaaaaaaaaaossu x3_


End file.
